Mrs Haruno's Secret
by BlueSirenRose
Summary: Sakura had remarkable chakra control from a young age. Both Harunos knew it was only a matter of time until the young woman was discovered. During the rescue for the Kazekage what if Sasori didn't die and confronted Mebuki informing the Akatsuki of his child's existence? How will Sakura handle being labeled the daughter of an enemy and exiled from the leaf due to her mother's lies?
1. Sakura's Gift

Author Note/Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto characters, places, or things; I only own my plot idea and my crazy fantasy. Also I hate how Sakura was ignored by Kakashi, yes she was immature as a genin but, it's a teacher's responsibility to guide them past that stage. He trained Sasuke and when Sasuke left he focused on Naruto. Not once did he truly teach Sakura anything and I found that offensive. I know if he had been my instructor I would have raged for a new sensei or new learning conditions. Sasuke still won't like Sakura out of jealousy/arrogance and Naruto will still annoy/crush on her but, he will be her friend. Kakashi will be regarded civilly except during times of blatant inequality and neglect.

Chapter 1: Sakura's Gift

Even at the young age of 3 Sakura had shown remarkable control over her chakra. She could read and comprehend some of the most complex texts her parents owned even about the business. Mebuki glanced concerned to Kizashi who sighed. Mebuki shook her head in sadness, "She's going to want to be a kunoichi…what will we do? We forged the birth certificate with your name instead of her true father's."

"We should ask the Hokage what he thinks we should do." Kizashi gathered Sakura in his arms and moved toward the door to walk with his wife to the Hokage's tower. Mebuki fidgeted and her hands clenched tightly in her nervousness.

As they approached the tower they had many compliments on the little girl's adorable features. The little girl giggled and laughed until a set of senbon were floating on strings around a certain chewing shinobi's head.

The young tokubetsu jounin looked on in shock before glancing at the laughing little girl with her horrified civilian parents. He moved towards them and smiled at the little pinkette, "Well little Miss you sure are a cute little trickster aren't you?"

The big green eyes looked curious as the man grabbed his senbon from the air. She giggled as he tapped her nose lightly going slightly cross eyed. "No worries little Miss. These are safer with me though. Have a good day kiddo."

The Haruno family watched as the young man left and the little girl pouted, "Aww…" Her mother shook her head and moved to request an audience of importance with the Hokage. They were granted after waiting 15 minutes for a team of shinobi to be given their mission.

An older man sat behind the desk in the office surrounded by windows, "Ah, Hello Haruno family. How can I help you today?" Mebuki looked to her little girl and moved forward, "Hokage-sama, when I first moved to the leaf and married Kizashi I had already been pregnant from a one night stand. I do not know who this man was other than he was a former Suna-nin.

The old man hummed to himself, "So you don't know if he was a retired or missing nin?" Mebuki sighed and shook her head, "No, you see my husband is infertile and we wanted a child who could physically pass as ours. I sent a request out anonymously for a male with red hair and brown eyes similar to my husband in order to have a donor to allow me to become pregnant. I took fertility prescription shots to make it more likely for the process to work." She bowed to the Hokage, "She already shows remarkable control of her chakra and I have no demands for her to be sent to Suna. This makes me think that he may have been a missing nin…how will this affect Sakura?"

Kizashi looked at the serious look on the old man's face, "We listed me as her father at her birth due to the recommendation of the nurse attending us. However, this remarkable chakra control and her thirst for knowledge are beyond anything a civilian child would be capable of."

Hiruzen sighed, "This honestly should not affect her. However if the missing nin were to try and confront you about her in the future and claim her…that could change the circumstances." He pulled out blank sheets of paper and looked to his Anbu, "Neko, bring me the heads of the Nara, Uchiha, Yamanaka, Aburame, and Akimichi clans with several heads signing this document it will prevent the councilors or future Kages from being able to harm Sakura for something she had no choice in."

The Anbu soldier bowed and quickly left to do as bid through a window. Soon enough several people piled into the Hokage's office including both Uchiha Heads and the future head of clan Itachi who looked curious as to the going ons of the meeting.

"I know you all may be wondering why I've called you here and it's simple. This young talented girl may possibly have a missing or retired nin for a father from outside the village." The Hokage stated causing the heads to look shocked and concerned, "I shall let the Haruno parents explain."

All the heads listened attentively to the circumstances which allowed Sakura to be born. Fugaku looked annoyed, "So you hired someone to impregnate you since your husband was not capable. Did he make any requests regarding the child's future?" Mebuki shook her head, "No but, there wasn't a clause preventing any future requests either. You can see why we are concerned."

Mikoto stepped forward with a gentle smile, "Can I see her?" Kizashi handed little Sakura over to Mikoto who showed Itachi the little girl. "She's pretty Mother," the young boy said causing her to smile. "So a nurse suggested you list yourself as her father without warning you of the legal repercussions. It sounds to me as if you both are innocent. You would not be the first unfortunate couple to run into this problem."

"I wish for you all to authorize a document to protect this girl's life. If her father seeks her out later in life I do not want her executed on a technicality…I can't hope for more than that as banishment or exile is perfectly legal in this circumstance if an enemy seeks to use her as leverage in the future." The old man at the desk stated.

Shikaku stepped forward, "I don't even think that should be legal but, it's an old law…if we're not around we can at least guarantee the girl can leave peacefully and with all her finances and possessions after a week of sanctuary or until her home is sold." The other clan leaders agreed easily with his assessment and signed the contract.

He provided a copy to each clan head and also to the Haruno family and two for himself, "This will insure that Sakura will live if the worst comes to pass. I can promise no more than this…the laws are old but, they are absolute." He nodded to the clan heads, "Thank you all…this girl will be safe and her family will be grateful for it."


	2. Sakura's First Friend

Chapter 2: Sakura's First Friend

Mebuki turned and bowed as Mikoto handed the girl back to her father, "Thank you all for the kindness you have shown towards my daughter. I can't do much more than offer my goods at discounted prices for you all."

Inoichi looked curious, "What kind of goods?" Mebuki smiled happily, "I have a number of clothes from foreign civilian nations and different kinds of rare jewelry and other artifacts even antique furniture pieces." Inoichi smiled and nodded, "Sounds like some interesting wares. I'll have to take my wife to have a look around."

Kizashi nodded and looked down at Sakura who was playing with some of the writing tools on the Hokage's desk. "Oh here she goes again…almost like a puppet show." The Hokage was chuckling watching the clever toddler play with chakra strings as Itachi tried to mimic the girl. Mikoto was watching with a fond smile. "How cute, does she do things like this with her dolls?"

Mebuki sighed almost exasperated, "We wish she did it with dolls…she prefers sharp objects knives, forks, pens, anything with a pointed end." She gently grabbed the objects out of the air causing her little one to pout, "No pouting dear the nice young man let you play with his needles…did you ask Hokage-sama if you could play with his pens?"

The little girl sighed and crossed her arms with her nose scrunched adorable, "How ask? I'm free…" She held her little hand with 3 fingers up." Mikoto looked surprised, "She speaks already? All Sasuke does is cry…" Kizashi laughed, "She talks plays with chakra and pointy objects. She even reads anything she can get her hands on."

Itachi picked Sakura up and took her over to Mikoto as Kizashi placed her down. His arms awkwardly holding the girl as his young age of 8, "Can we keep her...Mother? She's cuter than Sasuke." His innocent question caused even his strict father to crack a smile. Mikoto snickered behind her hand, "Itachi, we can't keep her she's Mr. and Mrs. Haruno's little girl." The young boy's pout made Mebuki smile and she knelt in front of the young boy.

"How about instead of keeping her you can come visit her anytime you want at our house? We have a nice fenced backyard and you can keep trying to learn her tricks when you're free?" The woman's green eyes softened at the boy's hopeful look at his parents. Mikoto desperate for some female company was happy to agree, "Sure, we can make playdates and I can bring Sasuke. He will probably stay with us though while they play…he's a shy thing."

Fugaku just rolled his eyes at Itachi, "Very well you can visit the Haruno home to play with young Sakura after your lessons with your mother." Itachi looked pleased and cuddled Sakura before releasing her to her mother's arms. "See you soon Fairy-chan." Sakura gave Itachi a smile and giggled, "Bye-bye Weasel-chan!" This caused the shocked Uchiha clan head to ask, "She knows what his name means? She's 3…"

Kizashi just sighed, "My little girl is attracting boys already…we're doomed." Itachi walked out with his parents as the others filed out. Mr. and Mrs. Haruno turned to their Hokage, "Thank you for all your help and understanding Hokage-sama." Sakura looked with her big green eyes at him, "Tank you, Hoka-gay-sama!" The little girl stuck her hand out and the entertained old man grabbed her tiny hand gently with a wink, "It was my pleasure Sakura-chan. Be a good girl for your parents now and I will see you again sometime." He turned to the parents with a serious but warm gaze, "If she shows anymore skills and surprises we can arrange some beginner's training with a jounin instructor if needed prior to academy."

Mebuki asked, "Do you mind if we ask Genma-san? Sakura seems to like him and his Senbon collection ironically." The man scratched his chin thoughtful, "I will see if he wouldn't mind. Coming from civilian parents she may need the extra help before the academy." The man turned to Neko after the Haruno left his office with a smirk, "Mind grabbing Genma for me?"

The Anbu left eyes warm from the small child's presence, "As you wish Hokage-sama." The Anbu swiftly sensed where the younger jounin was before moving to intercept him before he hit the bar that evening.

Genma let a brow rise in curiosity, "Hey Neko-san, I got a mission?" The Anbu shook his head in the negative, "You remember the pink haired girl playing with your senbon earlier?" The young man was both amused and curious, "Yeah, she's a little cute Miss. What about her?" The Anbu nodded towards the tower, "The Hokage wishes to speak to you regarding the girl." The younger man gave a grin while chewing his senbon, "Sure, I can come see what he wants."

With that both Anbu and Jounin returned to the Hokage's office to speak more in the sound proofed office.

The Hokage gave both a smile in gratitude, "Thank you for coming to speak with me. I have a question for the both of you," the old man started causing the Anbu and Genma to look even more curious. "I would like for Genma to begin her pre-academy training at the Haruno home. Test the girl lightly in each subject and see what she can do." Genma looked pleasantly surprised, "Sure, I can handle that Hokage-sama." Hiruzen nodded and looked to Neko, "Once she is ready she may need some additional private lessons from both of your while the other is on a mission outside of the village."

Anbu nodded listening, "While she is in academy will we step back from her training?" Hiruzen sighed, "No, I fear that in the future when I am gone someone will try to claim the girl. I want her to have every possible defense at her disposal…I have my suspicions as to whom her father may be."

The Anbu and Genma waited, "I want her trained because she may be Sasori no Akasuna's child and if she is I do not wish her to be a helpless target regardless of whether the enemy in question comes from within or outside of the village." The men bowed to their Hokage, "Hai Hokage-sama." Genma turned to the Anbu, "I'll let you know when I'm going to test her that way we can figure out a list of training regiments to run her through together." The Anbu nodded, "Of course, call me Yamato if I'm not in Anbu gear…it's one of my alias within the village."


	3. Fairy-chan's First Playdate

Iruka noticed Itachi's mood had brightened even with the pressure for him to accelerate to graduate. He looked at the young man who was doing the Uchiha equivalent of bouncing on his toes and asked, "What has you so excited Itachi?"

Itachi turned to face Iruka, "I get to have my first playdate with Fairy-chan today, Iruka-sensei." Iruka looked surprised and amused, "Who is Fairy-chan Itachi?"

"Fairy-chan is what Itachi decided to call the Harunos' 3 year old little girl. Her name is actually Sakura." Mikoto interjected as she held Sasuke who looked grumpy until he saw Itachi. "Brover!"

Itachi let Sasuke hold his hand, "Fairy-chan has this cool chakra trick where she makes things fly in the air on strings." Iruka looked shocked and disbelieving as Mikoto nodded, "It's true a little 3 year old civilian girl was using chakra strings. I couldn't believe it if I hadn't seen it either."

Iruka was able to smile down at Itachi and said, "Well have fun and when I see you in school tomorrow you'll have to tell me all about it." Itachi nodded in agreement before looking hopeful at his mother. Mikoto smiled, "Ready to go Itachi?" The young boy eagerly moved to go with his mother who smiled gently. She slowly guided Itachi down the streets to the Haruno household as they saw Mebuki in a kitchen through a window she looked up and smiled.

Mebuki moved to the front door and opened it happily, "Hello Uchiha-sama, Itachi-chan, and this little guy must be Sasuke-chan! He is adorable and so shy." Sasuke had ducked his head into his mother's neck causing her to laugh.

"No need for the formalities at home Mebuki-san. Just call me Mikoto," The regal woman granted with a smile as Mebuki returned the courtesy. "Sakura is in the backyard practicing her chakra strings with some older and dull senbon her father was given by Shiranui-san." Mikoto hid a smile behind her hand, "She's a kunoichi in the making isn't she?"

Mebuki sighed, "Yes, I think she will be excited to hear about what Itachi does at the academy." Itachi looked up at his mother, "Can I go?" Mikoto nodded and Mebuki opened the backdoor calling out, "Sakura-chan, Itachi has come to visit!"

A pink blur rushed to hug the taller child, "Weasel-chan! Welcome to my house!" Itachi grinned and returned her grip, "Hello Fairy-chan, playtime?" Sakura gave a grin, "Play!" She guided him to the back yard as Sasuke watched curious while still preferring to stay with his mother, "Mama…who's she?"

Mikoto looked pleasantly surprised, "She Sakura-chan, Mebuki Haruno's daughter…you may have heard your brother call her Fairy-chan." Sasuke nodded in understanding before snuggling against his mother who enjoyed tea with Mebuki as they watched the two children play. Itachi was slowly grasping the chakra strings and adding his own flair to the dancing senbon game.

Itachi decided to walk up the tree like his father had taught him during lessons at home and Sakura watched in awe, "Weasel-chan, how walk on tree?" Itachi looked surprised at the question since he was able to tree walk easily. Mikoto and Mebuki shared a glance as they watched carefully, "She's going to want to try it…"

Mikoto just grinned, "Eager to learn anything she sees or gets her hands on right?" Mebuki scoffed, "Unless its cooking, she hates the kitchen apparently. She tries to clean all the other rooms just to avoid the kitchen." Mikoto looked entertained by the thought, "I bet Kizashi gets a laugh out of it."

"I love that she doesn't want to be the ideal housewife. It's a stereotype about women that has to die sooner or later." Kizashi commented as he entered leading Fugaku in behind him who had just come from the shop. Fugaku groaned, "He's trying to show her tree walking already?"

Mikoto sighed happily, "I think it's cute. She taught him the strings and he's teacher her to tree walk. A trade of skills is a good bargaining habit." Fugaku grudgingly said nothing further since his wife approved of the trade. "So long as it's not clan techniques it should be fine." Mikoto rolled her eyes, "You never know she could become Itachi-chan's wife someday."

Fugaku scowled, "He will marry a bride chosen for him by the clan Mikoto." Mikoto gave him a stern glance causing him to sigh, "As clan heir he must do what is best for the clan." Mikoto just gave her husband a cold and disappointed glance, "This is why the future for the Uchiha remains bleak…I do not agree with this tradition our clan will never improve without changing to adapt to the times."

Fugaku said nothing more as he stood transfixed by the girl's quick grasp of the tree walking technique. "Her chakra control is advanced for her age." Kizashi just watched carefully ready to catch either child if they fell. He moved to sit closer to the children, suddenly his daughter appeared in his lap with a giggle and a bit of smoke as outside leaves fell to the ground. Itachi looked confused, "Fairy-chan, how did you do that…we aren't even taught that in academy."

"Papa! Welcome House!" Sakura said adorably squealing as her father gave her a grin, "Thank you Sweet pea. How did you learn that?" Sakura shrugged, "I saw it then I did it." The chopped speech caused the parents to look confused as Itachi came up to her, "Teach me Fairy-chan, please?"

Sakura hopped off of her father's lap and moved Itachi outside, "You know Hoka-gay-sama's office?" Itachi nodded causing the parents to cautiously watch the children as Fugaku rushed to the office to intercept the children if needed. The Hokage let him in the office easily curious as to why he was there.

Sakura showed Itachi the hand signs and said, "Focus Chakra like tree walking, imagine Hoka-gay-sama's office and do the signs all together." She then had Itachi complete the technique in sync with her and both disappeared from the backyard and in front of the Hokage's desk who looked pleasantly surprised, "Well hello children, who had this idea?"

Fugaku slapped his forehead almost exasperated, "She taught him strings at her house with chakra, he taught her tree walking, and she taught him shunshin…what's next?" Sakura turned to the Hokage, "Ohayo Hoka-gay-sama how's you?" The old man just moved from behind the desk and smiled at the talented children, "I'm doing well it looks like you and Itachi are having fun today." The little girl jumped up with a happy grin, "Yes! Fun, play with Weasel-chan." Itachi greeted the Hokage, "Hello Hokage-sama, I hope we didn't interrupt anything important." The Hokage gave a laugh, "No you didn't interrupt anything in fact I was about to ask your father why he suddenly appeared in my office when you two popped in."

Sakura looked at Fugaku who looked reserved and bowed, "Sowwy Mr. Uchiha-sama." The normally reserved man just lightly patted the girl on the head, "It's alright I just wanted to make sure neither of you were hurt trying this."

Itachi looked at his father, "Should we go back?" Fugaku nodded, "Let's walk back this time. Keep Sakura with us okay Itachi." Itachi grabbed her hand, "Time to go Fairy-chan, goodbye Hokage-sama." Sakura cheerfully waved goodbye to the entertained old man as he watched them leave. Both Anbu came inside, "Looks like we may have our work cut out for us…should we start teaching her earlier Hokage-sama?"

"Yes I will ask Iruka to allow Sakura to attend academy with Itachi for a day and we can go speak with her parents and the Uchiha's about it." Hokage said as both Anbu split off to speak with Iruka and give both parents the message to expect a visit tomorrow. After seeing the two children's excitement at spending a whole day together the parents easily agreed.


	4. Iruka meets Fairy, Hokage meets Parents

Sakura is walking with a backpack holding Itachi's hand as Mikoto and Mebuki grin together watching the children. At the gate is a man with a scar horizontal across the bridge of his nose. Itachi pulls Sakura to see him gently, "Hello Iruka-sensei, this is Fairy-chan."

Iruka crouches down to greet her, "Hello Fairy-chan, I'm Iruka-sensei are you excited to see what the academy is like?"

Sakura bounces on her toes, "Yes! School with Weasel-chan!" Iruka just laughed and nodded politely to the parents as he guided the two children into the school. Sakura was easily integrated into the class as a guest for the day. Sakura was able to grasp the different topics but, Itachi helped write her answers since she wasn't able to do so herself yet.

Sakura looked to Itachi, "Weasel-chan, teach me to wite?" Itachi nodded in agreement and began showing her the first 5 letters of the alphabet. He showed her how to write the big and small letters and let her practice. Sakura enjoyed trying to write and learned she could do so with both hands. Iruka observed the two and the answers on their sheets.

'Such a smart child…when is she due to start academy for real?' Iruka thought to himself as he watched the girl learn her ABC's and numbers ambidextrously. Itachi was happy to teach her since he wasn't sure how to repay her for showing him the shunshin technique as his father called it. Even as he dismissed the class for lunch he noticed Itachi and his Fairy-chan sat at the desk eating lunch and practicing writing her letters and numbers as they ate their packed lunches.

He moved to bring his lunch and sit with them curious to see her progress, "How's the lesson going?" Itachi looked up as he was chewing on some dango. Sakura looked up and smiled, "Fun, I wead but now I wite!" Iruka gave a grin and showed his lunch. "I hope you don't mind if I join you two for lunch today." Itachi and Sakura shared a look with each other, "We don't mind, you're not a fan girl." Itachi said simply causing Iruka to chuckle.

~With the Uchihas and Harunos~

"Hokage-sama, you wished to speak with all of us?" Mebuki asked curious. The man nodded and gestured for Yamato and Genma to move forward, "I've seen firsthand how advanced Sakura is with her chakra. She does not have the advantage of pre-academy lessons and I took your request to mind."

Kizashi nodded and gave a friendly smile, "Hello Genma-san, I would call you your name but I believe I know you as Neko, Anbu-san?"

The man nodded with a smile, "Yes, you may use my cover name Yamato when I am not in uniform Haruno-san." Yamato and Genma allowed the Hokage to explain. The Hokage turned to Fugaku as well, "I've seen Itachi socialize more with Sakura than even children his own age besides Shisui. My gesture is this, allow Genma and Yamato to work with the children and prepare Sakura for her true entrance into academy when she and Sasuke are old enough. Itachi and Shisui can work on their practice of basic non-clan abilities with them as instructors as well."

Mikoto smiled at Fugaku, "I think it's an excellent idea. Itachi will still see Sakura-chan and Shisui and him both get extra training with Jounin and Anbu before they graduate." Kizashi looked concerned, "Won't Sakura being so young hold the two boys back?"

Genma stepped forward, "At first maybe but, from what we've gathered Sakura learns quickly. As long as she has her friend to inspire her to keep applying herself we don't imagine this would be an issue." Yamato gave a smile, "Once she's caught up the three could become quite the unit once she graduates given the right instructor."

Mebuki frowned, "How would that affect their status since she won't graduate for several years behind them?" Genma and Yamato glanced to the Hokage who sighed, "As you know war is on the horizon…none of us want to speak of it to prevent panic but, it is coming." He looked to Fugaku and Mikoto who sadly nodded confirming this fear.

"Truthfully Itachi and Shisui may be in the field sooner than Sakura but, once she graduates if all goes according to plan they will become a squad. If anything changes…" The Hokage nodded to himself, "Then we will address the concern when it arrives."

As the parents agreed Mikoto and Mebuki walked back towards the academy with Sasuke in Mebuki's arms to grab the children. Iruka had them together outside of the school and handed the worksheets Sakura had completed to Mebuki. "She's a very smart young lady, I can't wait to have her as a student fulltime."

Mebuki gave a smile and looked surprised, "ABC's and numbers…the hand writing is different." She looked down at Itachi and Sakura, "Did you write some of these Itachi?" Itachi shook his head and showed her his work. "Fairy-chan can write with both hands. I taught her after we finished the class assignments together."

Mikoto just sighed, "Such a pair you two make." Itachi grabbed Sakura's hand out of habit before Mebuki handed Sasuke back to Mikoto. Mikoto looked to the children, "We will be going home for today Itachi, say goodbye to Iruka-sensei and Sakura-chan and her mother."

Itachi looked like he was about to pout, "Goodbye Iruka-sensei, Bye-bye Fairy-chan, Goodbye Mrs .Haruno." He looked at his mother, "Will Fairy-chan be attending school tomorrow?" Mikoto giggled, "No Itachi-chan you and Shisui will see her at our house after school."

Mebuki looked at Iruka who smiled, "He doesn't seem to like leaving her for long does he?" Mebuki just laughed lightly, "No and Sakura pouts until she sees her Weasel-chan again. It's cute how attached they've become to each other." Iruka crouches down in front of Sakura, "I'm glad you had fun in class today Sakura-chan. I'll see you around okay?"


	5. Academy Begins, Weasel-chan's Promise

Sakura, Itachi, Shisui, and Sasuke stood at the academy gates, as Shisui introduce Sasuke to Iruka-sensei. Sakura and Itachi stood separate and were talking in whispers.

"You have a mission right Weasel-chan?" Sakura asked plainly and Itachi nodded. Sakura looked at her feet, "Just promise me something, one promise that you can never break to me no matter what." Itachi looked at Sakura seriously, "Any one promise Fairy-chan, name it."

"Promise me you will never leave me without saying goodbye, never just disappear without a trace no matter what, if you have a hard mission and it's going to take you far away for a long time. Just be honest with me and I will never tell anyone anything you share with me. In exchange you can ask me to make you any single promise. One that I will never break, fair Weasel-chan?"

Itachi becoming quite used to her extra sense could tell she was being serious and decided to ask for his promise now, "Stick close to Sasuke and keep him safe, so long as he never betrays Konoha, promise me."

Sakura nodded, "A promise between the Weasel and the Fairy. Until I graduate and we become a squad we hope." She gave a smile and whispered, "Good luck Itachi, you too Shisui." Before moving to Iruka-sensei and giving the man a hug, "Hello again Iruka-sensei." Sasuke just scoffed and glared at Sakura from behind Iruka-sensei causing Itachi to sigh. He moved to stand in front of Sasuke and poked his forehead, "Behave Sasuke, Sakura has been here before so don't be afraid to let her guide you around."

Iruka guided the students around the school for the basic tour and heralded them into the classroom to begin their time in the academy. The first day was mostly to familiarize the students with the lay of the land and test their initial knowledge of the academy and jutsu. Sakura excelled among the score ranks much like Sasuke whom she surpassed and Shikamaru who she was barely behind.

Iruka offered the accelerated course to Shikamaru and Sakura but, not Sasuke and both chose to reject the idea. In surprise he asked why, "Iruka-sensei, I'm just not interested….it's too troublesome to accelerate." Shikamaru answered dully.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and back to Iruka-sensei, "I have a promise to keep. I'll stay." Iruka sighed, "Just consider the accelerated course Sakura, Shikamaru, and give me a final answer by next Monday." The instructor decided to inform the parents and Hokage of the offers extended to them.

Sakura returned to her seat next to Sasuke and ignored the annoying whispers of her classmates, "Who's the freak with pink hair? Do you see how huge her forehead is?" While others glared and hissed, "How dare she sit near our Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura just rolled her eyes as Sasuke shuddered in horror from the whispers. Both students easily finished the first day and returned to the gate to see Fugaku there. The Uchiha clan head nodded respectfully to Sakura as he guided the two home from academy.

"Is Ita-nii home, father?" Sasuke asked hoping to train with him. Fugaku sighed, "He and Shisui had a mission they should be back in two days." Sasuke glared at the ground. As they walked past Sakura's house Sakura saw her parents waiting outside with Genma and Yamato who grinned. She bowed to Fugaku, "Thank you for walking me home Uchiha-sama, see you at academy tomorrow Sasuke-san."

"Tch whatever…annoying," Sasuke muttered as he walked away his father gave the girl an approving pat on the head, "Have a good evening Sakura."

Sakura walked up to the group and smiled, "Where's this excitement coming from everyone?" The Harunos and her sensei guided her inside to sit at the table.

Genma smirked, "So you were offered the accelerated course, we heard. Why do you not want to take it?" Sakura sighed, "I made a promise to watch over Sasuke-san for Weasel-chan. If he doesn't get accelerated neither will I."

Yamato shook his head, "I had a feeling that was it. Is Sasuke still being stubborn and jealous?" Sakura sighed, "What else is new? The girls at school are ridiculous too…even Itachi's fan girls didn't annoy me so much."

Kizashi grinned, "So are you waiting for Itachi to come back from the mission for his opinion?" Sakura shook her head, "Nope, I promised to watch over Sasuke so long as he never betrays Konoha…a promise is a promise."

~On the way back from the mission~

Itachi and Shisui stopped by the waterfall and sparred, both needing to vent about the clan. The tensions had only continued to rise within the elder council and whispers of a coup d'état had begun. Neither of the cousins were happy about the events having sworn their loyalty to Konoha from a young age.

Shisui motioned to his missing eye, "Danzo is responsible for this Itachi. I need you to take my eye…no matter what Danzo can't take my other eye. You must protect the future of the Uchiha Itachi." Itachi did as bid before gaining his own Sharingan as Shisui threw himself over the cliff.

Itachi morosely returned to the village in secret reporting the incident directly to the Hokage. It wasn't long until the elders and Danzo overridden the Hokage's wish for peace and the order was given. Itachi slipped in secret into Sakura' room while her parents had left for a trip as merchants.

"Fairy-chan…Sakura I need to speak with you," Itachi whispered urgent as his young friend woke up. Sakura moved the sleep from her eyes and saw the pain on Itachi's face, "Itachi…what's going on?" She watched as he quickly did a soundproof jutsu to keep their conversation private.

"Sakura, there is something bad going on at home…I've been ordered to." Itachi whispered in pain at his young age of 13 as 8 year old Sakura hugged him tightly. "I will lure Sasuke to my house with Genma after school for extra training…I will keep my promise Itachi." She had tears in her eyes, "What about you Weasel-chan?"

He trembled torn between warmth and gratitude for her friendship and faith, "I don't know…maybe it will be swept under the rug but, remember whether I am here or not we will always be friends. Do not trust Danzo or the Elders…do not tell anyone not even Sasuke what you know."

Sakura gave a shaky smile, "It's a promise…just remember you owe me a promise next time I think of one. Here," Sakura took out a gift she had been waiting to give him. A necklace with rings on the chain, "I got this for you as a gift…remember me."

Itachi gave a saddened smile and just hugged his friend before washing his face and leaving to return home calm and collected. He placed matching seals on his wrist and hers, "You may receive messages from me in our code through this…if it's important I will place a matching red seal in the corner and you must promise to report it to the Hokage."

Sakura hissed as she accepted the matching seal knowing Sasuke had to remain sleeping in the other room. "That's 2 favors you owe me Weasel-chan." Itachi nodded with a slight smirk, "2 it is Fairy-chan…please be safe and protect Sasuke when I cannot."


	6. Night of the Massacre, Diversion Tactics

Today was like any normal day at academy Sakura had already gotten Genma to wait after school for her and Sasuke to work on some training exercises until Itachi came home. Sasuke agreed only because he wanted to be able surprise his big brother when he got back with a new technique. Genma noted Sakura's tension when she asked him for help but, he had heard enough whispers he didn't press for more.

Iruka-Sensei allowed the classes to dismiss finally and Sakura waited at the front of the school for Sasuke. It was late afternoon and Sakura was hoping to wear Sasuke down enough with training to make him stay at her house. Mikoto even suggested it since it was rumored Itachi wasn't coming home until late that night or early morning the next day.

Sasuke begrudgingly followed Genma and Sakura home and began an intense warm up. As both prepared their bodies neither paid mind to someone watching them from above except for Sakura's singular glance. Her eyes met his through his mask and the boy was able to nod in acknowledgement before moving to plan his mission.

~At the Uchiha Compound~

The sun had set and many family members were enjoying what they didn't realize would be their last meals. He observed from the shadows his chakra blended to match the tree as they all began to retire to bed. Grateful that Genma and Sakura had kept Sasuke from coming here tonight he moved to layer genjutsu over the compound.

Itachi moved swiftly and quietly through each house starting from the outer borders of the compound and working toward the center. Man, Woman, and Child were slain by his blade as he destroyed their eyes to prevent anyone from desecrating their graves. He held strong even against the few who remained awake and fought back.

The young teen reached the main house and went inside finding his parents kneeling in wait for him. Fugaku looked angry but understanding as Mikoto smiled at her eldest son. "So you do not agree with the path we had taken, I am proud that you are willing to bear the burden of our clans future Itachi…I was proud to call you my son." Fugaku said unwilling to fight his son.

Mikoto gave a teary yet peaceful smile, "Sasuke?" Itachi winced almost as if struck, "He is with Sakura…we will protect him Mother. So long as he never betrays the Will of Fire, he is safe." Mikoto nodded and whispered, "I am so proud of you Itachi and so grateful for Sakura. You must be aware…there is a chance Sakura's father is a missing nin formerly of Suna. Not now but, one day Sakura may have no choice but to leave the leaf if he tries to claim her. When that day comes…never forget the loyalty she has shown you. She may need you one day."

Itachi looked at his mother in pain and shock before nodding in agreement. Tears streamed down his face as he made the final blow before carving a message with his blade into the wood at their feet it was a warning. 'I will never forget' carved into the floor. He then reported his deed and mentioned that Sasuke wasn't home and may have stayed at a friend's home.

"He will be safe within the village so long as he chooses Itachi. Your sacrifice has not gone unnoticed." Hiruzen stated firmly before any council member could state otherwise. Regret shining in his eyes as his best shinobi sliced a line through his head protector marking him a missing nin. Itachi moved to the window, "I will leave intel on the Akatsuki once I know it is safe to do so. I have a single contact who will identify themselves when the time is right."

Hiruzen nodded accepting his words, "Good Luck Itachi, would you ask for any favor any one you can think of?" Itachi paused and turned to Hiruzen, "If Sakura or Sasuke is to ever be labeled as a traitor through any act of their own or not…they must have a month on sanctuary within the village and a year outside before anyone can hunt them."

Hiruzen frowned, "Do you believe this is a possibility?" Itachi sighed, "Sakura's father is an unknown…she will not willingly leave the village unless it is by force. Sasuke…I can't be certain. Sakura will try to keep him here due to a childhood promise she made to me. He may slip away if he feels he must."

The Hokage drew an old scroll and added words with no loopholes meeting Itachi's requirements before signing in blood. Itachi waited until Danzo, Homura, and Koharu were signed before adding his own name. Several copies were made and he explained, "I will provide a copy to Sakura's parents both for Sasuke and Sakura…would they care for him?"

Itachi nodded affirmative, "They are old friends. Sasuke will be safe with them. Goodbye Hokage-sama." The old man sighed as he whispered his own goodbye to the young teen.

Itachi flew quickly towards the gate and allowed himself to pause as a senbon was shot near his feet without looking back, "Take care of them…Genma."

The older male moved forward, "You don't have to ask…take care of yourself Itachi. Yamato and I will keep an eye on the kids. Any words of wisdom?" Itachi smirked, "Beware the Root." The two gave a mutual nod knowing there was nothing more to say.


	7. Team Assignment

It was time just after graduation; Naruto knew the truth of being a Jinchuriki. He sat with his hand holding his head off of the desk waiting for his team assignments. Sakura the friend of the legendary Uchiha clan Massacre Man, Uchiha Itachi was a prodigy who could have excelled but stayed behind. Sasuke, a young angry boy who clung to the few people familiar to him, even was including the annoying Sakura who he needed more than anyone.

Sakura kept her promise diligently and even the elder councilors had to admire the depths to which she went to insure she could keep her promise. It had been 4 years since the massacre and she went directly to the Hokage making him swear she would be assigned to the younger Uchiha's team so she could keep her promise.

Hiruzen knew not to argue and agreed since two years after the boy left information regarding the Akatsuki began coming in carefully. Sakura delivered the marked messages as instructed while storing her personal messages from him in a seal only she could access. The Harunos had shown the contracts to both Sasuke and Sakura explaining that Itachi must have wanted them safe. Sakura kept the younger boy grounded as he cried long into the night trying to understand what happened.

Sakura cautioned the Hokage of the dangers and Itachi of keeping secrets from Sasuke about the events. Both parties were willing to accept the risks but, took note of the depth of her concern. Sasuke was showing signs of caving into obsession over the cause of the massacre. Sakura was forced to inform both Itachi and the Hokage about how Sasuke saw the contract made the night of the Massacre.

Sakura's parents did all they could and cared for the boy as he grew. Sasuke's jealousy over Sakura's superior skills never completely faded but, he was much more tolerable and willing to listen to her as time went on. Genma and Yamato took turns training the younger Uchiha and Sakura regularly to give both a form of normalcy.

Iruka stood watching in amusement, "Team 7 consists of Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura. Team 8 is Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino. And finally Team 10 is Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Choji. Please report to your assigned rooms in order to meet your jounin instructors.

Sakura sighed, "Great we got the prankster…" and Sasuke just shook his head moving to stand. Naruto who sat two rows away was daydreaming in bliss, "I got the same team as Sakura-chan." He giggled strangely until he felt his ear being pulled, "Move it dead last…" Sasuke muttered as he stepped out the room with Sakura following as she pulled Naruto along.

Once in the assigned room she sat by the window watching the boys out of the corner of her eye. Naruto was sitting and fidgeting as he watched the clock causing Sasuke to sit quietly at a separate desk twitching with annoyance the longer they waited. Sakura glanced and thought to herself, 'Great it's been hours and still a no show. Naruto's placing a prank…better stop it from going off.' She discreetly attached her chakra strings to his trap preventing it from going off.

Sasuke smirked as he realized what she had done nodding in agreement. Naruto remained unaware snickering as he saw the door jiggle to open. Once it slid open a man with a mask with silver hair came in with a grin and Naruto shouted in disbelief as his trap remained in place. The man looked up and then glared at Naruto, "So far…I hate you."

Sakura sighed, "He's a prankster if you were assigned to be his sensei you needed to be forewarned." Sasuke smirked, "Naruto, Sakura used her chakra strings to keep your trap from working…such and amateur."

The man turned to the other two, "I don't know what to think of you," he pointed to Sasuke. He pointed again to Sakura, "So far…you I like now meet me on the roof in 5 minutes." He used shunshin to appear on the roof noting the girl had done the same. 'I'll be keeping my eye on this one.' Sakura nodded and sat quietly with her eyes closed sending out an almost unnoticeable chakra net to sense when the others arrived.

She opened her eyes to meet her new sensei, "I noticed you were late shinobi-san…is this going to be a habit of yours? If so please tell me now." The man gave an eye crinkle giving off the feeling of a smile, "Well I was helping an old lady cross the street and then I rescued a girl's cat from a tree," Sakura smirked, "Oh I know who you are now, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi blinked before reserving himself again as the boys appeared. Sasuke and Naruto bickering causing them to sit on opposite sides of Sakura who sighed. Kakashi began, "So name…likes, dislikes, your dream starting with blonde and annoying."

Naruto looked up annoyed at Kakashi, "Says the teacher who was late how about you go first to give us an example?"

Kakashi sighed, "Name: Hatake Kakashi Likes and Dislikes I don't want to share, Dreams none of your business." Sakura smirked and said, "His name: Kakashi Hatake, Likes: Icha-Icha series Dislikes: Showing up on time and pranks, Dreams Unknown." Kakashi groaned, "I actually thought you were the good one!"

Sakura then continued, "Name: Haruno Sakura Likes: Tempura, Training, and Loyalty Dislikes: Rudeness, Deliberate Stupidity, and Backstabbing Dreams: To be free to be the Best of the Kunoichi around the world." She turned to Naruto, "Your turn Naruto."

Naruto grinned, "Uzumaki Naruto, Likes: Ramen and Pranks Dislikes: the 3 minutes to cook ramen and Teme, Dreams: I'm gonna be Hokage one day Believe it!" Sasuke smirked, "Uchiha Sasuke, Likes: Training and Tomatoes, Dislikes: Bakas, Dishonesty out of reason, and backstabbing. Dreams: To rebuild the Uchiha clan and restore my brother's good name someday…once I have answers about why the clan was killed and avenge their deaths."

Sakura looked to Kakashi-sensei who seemed to be deep in thought. She turned and began speaking to Naruto and Sasuke about their preferred skills in combat. Kakashi noted each of the students giving them each a title in his own mind, 'The Prodigy-Haruno Sakura, The Avenger-Uchiha Sasuke, and The Fool- Uzumaki Naruto. This will be interesting…' Kakashi hopped up and announced, "Tomorrow 7 am don't eat and be a ground 7 for your final test before officially becoming genin." With that the students watched as he used shunshin to leave.

Sakura shrugged, "Guess we'll see you tomorrow…oh and definitely eat in the morning. He's trying to mess with us I bet and we'll need the energy. I'll make lunch bentos for lunch tomorrow for us."

Naruto and Sasuke agreed before parting to return home and rest before training tomorrow.


	8. The Final Test: Welcome Team 7

Together the three met in the street and Sakura asked, "Everyone ate breakfast right?" Naruto held his stomach as it growled, "Uh…I forgot." Sakura shoved a peeled banana in his mouth. Here eat quickly and drink the bottled water I just handed you."

Naruto did as bid and the three students sat together on the assigned training grounds. Sakura sat upon one of the training posts and began to meditate to focus her chakra and improve her coils expansion so she could increase her chakra levels over time.

Sasuke and Naruto relaxed and Naruto asked Sasuke, "She's pretty serious about all this training and stuff isn't she?" Sasuke just nodded, "She is very serious about it as she may need it to help her friend or herself someday."

Naruto looked confused but didn't press anymore, "I'm doing it to achieve my dream of becoming Hokage…once I'm Hokage people won't have any reason to hate me anymore. They will know I am fighting to protect them."

Sasuke hummed as finally Kakashi appeared with a crinkled eye, "Late again…bad habit Sensei." Kakashi looked to see the unimpressed faces of the genin.

"Your objective is to capture the bells…two of you will advance and one will return to the academy but, if none of you get the bells then you all fail." He set a timer and placed it on the ground before saying, "Time starts…now!"

Sakura made a clone and grabbed each of her team mates to hide them, "Do either of you know how to hide or disguise your chakra in the environment?" Sasuke grunted negatively and Naruto's clueless face was all she needed to know he didn't have a clue.

She sighed, "Okay Naruto create as many clones as you can…Sasuke you play decoy for Kakashi…steal his book if you can it was sticking out of the right back pocket." Sakura then disappeared into the earth using a trick Yamato had taught her to sneak underground.

Sakura's clone moved from Sasuke to also serve as a diversion going straight for the bells. Kakashi continued to destroy the numerous clones and dodge the clone of Sakura and Sasuke. Naruto's clone snatched the book and soon Sakura launched from beneath the earth to snatch the bells from their sensei.

Sasuke and Naruto backed off with grins of victory as Sakura moved to stand with them. Kakashi felt for the bells and realized they were missing and Sakura held them out. She then asked, "Where's you book Sensei?"

Kakashi's eyes got comically wider and he frantically felt around for his book before glaring at the smirking students. Sakura handed a bell to Sasuke and Naruto showed him his precious book. " It looks like we win Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said with a grin.

Kakashi glared at the 3 genin who smugly completed the challenge, "What was the point of this challenge? Sakura don't answer…"

Naruto and Sasuke glanced at each other and said simultaneously, "Teamwork."

Kakashi reluctantly nodded in agreement and almost painfully announced, "You pass…Welcome to Team 7."

Sakura smiled and gave Kakashi back the bells and his book while saying, "I made bentos for us all. You should stay for lunch Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi gave a smile beneath his mask and patted her head, "Sure."

Sakura quickly pulled out the bentos she had packed handing one to each of them. Sakura and Sasuke dug in enjoying the meal. Kakashi simply finished his bento when none of his students were looking and Naruto looked confused.

Sasuke looked a bit concerned, "You allergic to the food or something Dobe?" Naruto glared at Sasuke, "No I just don't know what any of it is except the rice, Teme!" Kakashi winced at the obvious lack of nutrition in the boy's diet as Sakura looked horrified.

"Naruto, what have you been eating? Surely you've had more than rice…" Sakura said concerned about her team mate. Lack of nutrition can inhibit his growth as a ninja after all. Naruto shrugged, "Ramen from the Ichiraku, Cup ramen, or fish if I was able to sneak out and fish for em." Sakura and Sasuke's eyes widened. "Dobe, where do you live?" Sasuke asked plainly causing Naruto to sigh, "I have my own apartment the old man gave me."

Sakura looked annoyed, "Naruto have you been able to buy any fruits or veggies from the market?" Naruto shook his head, "They try to over price everything and give me only the over ripe or rotting fruits." Sakura glared at her sensei who stuck his hands up helplessly. She sighed and stood, "You guys stay here…I need to go talk to a few people and I'll be back in a bit."

Sakura quickly disappeared with shunshin and appeared in her mother's kitchen, "Mom…do we have a spare bedroom?" Mebuki and Kizashi blinked in confusion while Mebuki replied, "Yes we have a spare bedroom and bathroom near Sasuke's room why?" Sakura looked up disappointed, "Do you know why a boy named Naruto would be living alone and not be sold proper food from the market?"

Kizashi froze knowing they couldn't answer in detail, "We've heard rumors but, it's forbidden to speak about. Why?" Sakura looked suspicious but otherwise unconcerned, "Naruto is my team mate and I made bentos…do you know he only knew what rice was? Everything else was foreign to him."

Mebuki looked proud at her daughter's concern for others and shared a knowing look with Kizashi, "You want us to adopt him don't you?" Sakura looked sheepish, "Is that bad?" Mebuki laughed, "Not at all…let us go visit Hokage-sama."

Sakura eagerly grabbed her mother and used shunshin leaving her father to walk behind them and passed the training grounds. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto looked up curiously. "Hello Kizashi-san, do you know what Sakura's up to?" Sasuke asked as Kizashi chuckled.

"What do you think she's up to?" Kizashi questioned Sasuke knowing he would guess. Sasuke smirked, "We're adopting Naruto aren't we?" Naruto looked shocked and Kakashi looked surprised and a bit apprehensive.

"Adopting me? What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked clueless and confused. Sasuke smirked, "It means Dobe, that if Sakura and Mebuki get their way you'll be Sakura's little brother and my cousin through adoption." Naruto looked shy at Kizashi, "You really want to adopt me…even though I'm a,"

Kizashi sighed and ruffled the boy's hair, "Naruto, your nothing more than a boy who was made into a glorified cage. You are a person not a monster…regardless what other people say about you." Naruto gained tears in his eyes and bowed his head as he shook. Sasuke looked uncomfortable at the tears but, he knew what it was like to be lonely. He couldn't blame the knucklehead for being emotional. Sasuke allowed his eyes to trail to a regretful Kakashi as he too had been watching the boy's emotions overload.

"So long as the Hokage says yes, Naruto will be coming home with us." Kizashi confirmed and picked up the blonde boy easily before heading towards the tower glaring down anyone who had the gall to try and harm or whisper foul at the boy he carried.


	9. Naruto's Neglect, Meeting his New Mother

As Kizashi approached the tower the two Haruno women stood in front of the Hokage's desk ignoring the snickering of the Anbu behind him. The Hokage was both shocked and irritated due to the meetings he'd been forced to listen to the councils bickering.

"You're demanding to be allowed to adopt Naruto? On what grounds?" Hiruzen asked as he felt a headache coming on. He saw the determined eyes of Sakura and knew she was responsible for this as her unimpressed gaze hit him.

"Sakura, tell Hokage-sama what you told me on the way here." Mebuki said kindly. Sakura relaxed her stance, "Hokage-sama, are you aware that the vendors in the market would over price and try to sell Naruto only bad goods? I made bentos for my team today to celebrate our success and he didn't recognize anything but rice!"

Hiruzen sighed, "He seemed perfectly healthy and vibrant as he pranks all around the village." He mutters under his breath with a fondness for the boy's spirit. Mebuki glared, "Has no one ever thought that it was a parentless child's way of calling for attention? He has had no one and nothing since he was a baby…how can you not see he's better off with us?"

Hiruzen looked up in consideration at the woman, "You realize that adopting a Jinchuriki is a big challenge? The villagers may turn on you if they realize you're his mother." Sakura scoffed, "I'd like to see em try to mistreat Naruto when I'm watching."

Mebuki smirked, "Hokage-sama, I think you've forgotten I am the owner of one of the largest Merchant Companies ever to be present and available in all shinobi villages. Not to mention my associates on trade routes in civilian towns. I could easily buy up all their businesses and dominate the market if I wanted."

Sakura smirked, "So Hokage-sama, what's it gonna be?" Hiruzen looked almost worn in defeat. He asked simply as a last bet, "What does Naruto think of this?"

Kizashi stepped in with Naruto who looked emotional, "Why don't you ask him yourself, Hokage-sama?" Naruto looked at Hokage-sama, "You wanted to ask me something old man?" His voice was scratchy and shy as he was not used to being held by others. Normally people just tried to hurt him instead.

"Naruto, do you wish to be adopted? Knowing what you know now?" The Hokage asked firmly. Naruto looked at the old man and nodded, "I should have had a family from the start…I don't know why I was alone but, if they're willing. I want to have a real family!" The last part caused tears to appear in his eyes as he practically screamed his response.

Hiruzen pulled the forms from his desk and sighed, "Very Well, will you change your name Naruto or will it stay as Uzumaki?" Naruto looked at Sakura who smiled, "What do you want Naruto this is about you?"

Naruto was placed on his feet and wrote a name on the form, Uzumaki-Haruno, Naruto. "I'll have both…Uzumaki is where I came from but, Haruno is where I'm meant to be." Sakura smiled and turned Naruto to face Mebuki who kneeled and gave a bright smile with her light platinum blonde hair and green eyes, "Hello Naruto-chan, I'm Mebuki but, you can call me Mom if you want."

Naruto let the tears fall from his eyes and rushed into her arms, "It's nice to meet you Mom!" Mebuki smiled and stood with Naruto in her arms. She propped him on her hip and signed the adoption papers alongside Kizashi and Sakura with Genma and Yamato signing as witnesses. She looked down at her son, "Let's go grab your things from the apartment and start setting up your room, Son."

Kizashi nodded for Sakura to go along with her mother as he chose to stay behind. He had a few things to say to the Hokage before leaving the man to his own devices. As the door closed he turned with a grave gaze, "Hokage-sama, what would Minato have said if he saw his son today?"

The old man winced, "I promised him Naruto would grow strong…I made mistakes Kizashi." Kizashi nodded, "Yes you have made mistakes but, this is one you will fix. You will address the merchants of this village, you will address the council both civilian and shinobi, if you do not and I see Naruto continue to be attacked and mistreated by these villagers." He gave a cold unforgiving glare, "If my son comes home crying even once due to the cruelty and injustice of this village's abuse I will see to it that those responsible are brought to justice even if it takes hiring foreign shinobi to get the job done."

Genma commented, "I'd do it for ya for free Kizashi-san." Kizashi just chuckled, "I need you to help warm him to others Genma. The neglect and mistreatment has left scars in him…I intend to build him back up. Your help is appreciated."

Hiruzen chuckled, "Better late than never and Kizashi I will invite you to the meetings so you can see firsthand that your conditions are being met. I will also call you and your wife into the Merchant's meeting."

Kizashi nodded in approval, "Until then Hokage-sama, I have a son to settle in." He turned and left the office. Hiruzen sunk into his chair, "I pray that this does more good than harm."

Genma looked to Yamato, "Looks like we have another student Yamato. We're just expanding into a big happy family." He noticed the deadpan stare through the mask of the unimpressed Anbu and pouted. "Aw come on Yamato, you gotta admit that with everything else going on giving a little love in the world is a good thing. The Harunos have raised an amazing girl, an Uchiha heir, and now Naruto. They'll be fine."

Yamato shook his head with a sigh, "I hope you're right and this doesn't backfire on the village, the family, or Naruto in anyway."


	10. Family Dinner, Team 7's Debut

Sakura gave an exasperated look as her Otouto decided to challenge the Hokage for a C rank mission. She was frustrated with chasing the same cat all around Konoha every time the Daimyo's wife decided to visit to buy wares from her family.

Naruto stood with a firm look as the Hokage laughed conceding, "Very well, I have here a C rank escort mission to the Land of Waves. Will that do?" Naruto jumped up excited causing Genma in his mask to face palm and groan.

"Yes, who are we escorting, a princess, an actress, someone real important?" Naruto asked. Sasuke tisked at Naruto, "Dobe, it's a C rank it's not going to be a princess or anyone real important."

The Hokage just grinned behind his hands and gestured for him to come in while giving Kakashi a glance, "Come in Tazuna-san, I just found a team to accept your mission." In walked a man of average build for a civilian physical laborer, he was an older man that smelled strongly of sake.

Sakura bowed to the man, "Hello Tazuna-san, I am Haruno Sakura; my team mates are my Captain Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke, and my Otouto Uzumaki-Haruno Naruto." The man looked a bit disgruntled, "You're a bit small aren't you?"

Sakura gave a smile and quoted something her Captain had said, "There are people both younger and smaller than I that are stronger than me. Never judge a book by its cover Tazuna-san." The old man just nodded as he said, "We will be leaving for the Land of Waves tomorrow. I will see your team at the gates in the morning."

Kakashi just moved to the desk and accepted the mission scroll. He waved to his team and disappeared in smoke. Sakura deadpanned, "Again…I'm not paying for lunch today Kakashi-sensei. Hey guys let's head home!"

Naruto jumped up to follow Sakura from where he had been wrestling on the floor with Sasuke. He quickly caught up to Sakura, "So, what do you think Dad's going to be doing when we get back?" Sakura just grinned, "Well seeing as it's his night to make dinner probably something smoked. I guess we'll have to wait and see."

Naruto asked a hard question, "Sakura…you knew Sasuke's brother right?" Sakura looked at him curious, "Itachi was my best friend Naruto…I knew him very well why?" Naruto nodded, "I was just curious I mean you're able to do a lot of things but, you're still weaker than us. Why is that?"

Sakura smirked, "My strength is my knowledge, my chakra control, and my ability to adapt. I don't have the same stamina levels or brute strength you guys have because I'm still growing." Sakura nodded to her parents, "My parents are civilians they weren't trained in the art of shinobi so I didn't have the same head start everyone else did. I was granted 2 sensei our brothers Genma and Yamato when I was about 3. Apparently I had a habit of making senbon and other pointy objects float. Eventually Itachi and I started trading tricks."

Naruto nodded, "I hadn't thought of it like that. I mean my pranks made me good a sneaking around. Sasuke had his clan training him until they died and then he was training with you like Itachi used to right?"

Sasuke toned in, "That's true Dobe, why are you so curious about this all of a sudden?" Naruto hardly ever said anything without a unique reason even if sometimes it didn't make sense at first. Sakura and the adults including Kakashi, Genma, and Yamato who had all been invited for dinner were curious.

Naruto looked hesitant, "I just noticed Kakashi sensei spends more time with Sasuke training then us. I mean for me I'm still practicing the tree climbing exercise but, what does he have you doing Sakura?" Sakura nodded, "At the moment nothing, I think my level of control threw Kakashi-sensei off a bit. He doesn't know what to do with me yet. My chakra levels are still too low for some jutsu so he has to be careful."

Genma and Yamato gave Kakashi a dirty look who just shrugged while nodding in agreement with Sakura. Until Sakura continued, "If he doesn't figure out a training regimen for me by the time we reach wave I'll be looking for training elsewhere as to avoid wasting my time."

Mebuki snickered as Kizashi tapped Sakura on the head, "Play nice Sakura, I understand you want to improve but, you must trust your sensei." Sakura glared at her dad, "Dad, it's been 6 months if Kakashi-sensei doesn't know how to help me or doesn't have the time. I need to seek help elsewhere." She turned her gaze firmly onto her sensei with a small bit of contempt, "Got that Kakashi-sensei, until we get to wave I'm giving you time to figure it out. If you can't help me just say so and maybe I can get help while in the village from another instructor while you work with Sasuke and Naruto."

Kakashi laughs and waves her off causing Mebuki to look concerned, "Sure Sakura, we can figure this out," he replies not letting anyone see him sweat. 'Great a genin who knows when she's being neglected…why didn't I get a cute little genin like Rin had been?'

Mebuki glanced at Genma who noticed the hesitance in the team leader's voice and nodded to him. Genma smirked and winked at Mebuki silently agreeing to help if it came down to it. Genma walked to Sakura, "Hey Fairy, let's meditate for a bit outside okay?" Sakura pepped up and happily followed after Genma causing Yamato to glance at Kakashi hesitant, "Senpai is it that you aren't sure how to help or have you been distracted?"

Kakashi whispered back, "I just got so caught up in making sure Sasuke wasn't going to run off and you know Naruto doesn't… plus, how much can a civilian born girl really accomplish?" The silver haired man left it unsaid causing Yamato to sigh, 'So he's not taking her seriously because he assumes she is civilian only…Genma and the Hokage are not going to like this.' Yamato thought to himself as he tried to figure out a way to tell him that wasn't right.

Yamato decided to firmly remind him, "Don't think Sakura won't inform the Hokage if you don't take this seriously Kakashi-senpai. If she has to request a new instructor while in the village she will. You don't want people to think your incompetent or lazy do you?" Kakashi looked surprised and then suspicious, "You know something…what are you not telling me?"

Yamato smirked, "That's for you to discover if you take this seriously."


	11. Travels to Wave, Sakura's Admiration

Team 7 and Tazuna had quickly departed the leaf with their travel packs and the team remained alert. Sakura continued to notice the puddles and whispered to Kakashi-sensei, "It hasn't rained in weeks…so why are there random puddles?"

Kakashi suddenly stiffened as they walked and looked around before nodding to acknowledge what she had observed. Sakura rubbed her hand over the seal on her arm she had sent yet another message to the Hokage detailing some of the Akatsuki's criminal activities and connections. Itachi hadn't been able to write her a direct note for some time due to his partner having a habit of hovering.

Sakura sighed as she watched Sasuke and Naruto bicker while remaining alert, 'These boys are going to be the death of me one day…mark my words Weasel-chan.' Her seal warmed for a moment almost as if he was acknowledging her feelings. She smiled dryly to herself allowing the distance between her and the client to close.

Finally the boys realized what she was doing and stopped bickering as loudly in order to drift closer closing a circle around their client. Tazuna remained unaware as the kids have moved positions several times throughout the journey.

Just as they crossed the border into wave a chain launched from one of the random puddles and Sakura dragged Tazuna to the ground using her chakra strings to grab the flying chain. Sakura focused on dragging the nin out of the puddle using her chakra strings.

Soon enough the second nin had revealed himself and Naruto and Sasuke double teamed him before the real Kakashi-sensei appeared and dealt with the first nin Sakura had dragged out of the puddle. Together the team tied the two nin up in order to turn them over to the authorities once they arrived to the village.

That was a simple enough event except a known missing nin appeared. Sakura couldn't help but watch the silent killing technique with some admiration and said, "So this is how it works? I wanna try it!" Her words caused Sasuke, Naruto, and Tazuna to look at her like she was crazy. "What like you wouldn't want to complete disappear and be able to hunt your targets without them knowing you were there!" Sakura defended hastily as she kept close to Zabuza who remained on the ground. A clone of the man appeared and Sakura reluctantly destroyed the clone after dodging the first strike with a deadly thrust of the kunai.

Naruto and Sasuke left the client and Sakura alone charging into the mist until it suddenly lifted. Zabuza lay on the ground appearing to be dead and Sakura moved forward pouting. Kakashi let himself gaze at her curious, "What is it Sakura?"

Sakura glared at Kakashi-sensei, "Did you have to bring him down? I wanted to ask him about that mist technique!" Kakashi just looked at her in disbelief as she pouted before a masked nin appeared before them. She noted the location of the senbon and had a gut wrenching feeling that the swordsman wasn't dead. He went to lift the body when Sakura threw a kunai at him forcing him back.

"I am to deal with the remains…you know I am a hunter nin do you not?" The young voice appeared through the mask soft but steady. Sakura nodded, "You may be but, don't hunter nin deal with the remains immediately? They don't carry their prey off when they're dead."

The hunter gave a chuckle, "Reports state that there is information sealed on his body to be retrieved at all costs. I'm afraid I will have to take him first." Sakura looked to Kakashi who nodded in agreement. "Carry on Hunter-san and please forgive my student she's a bit…" He paused as Sakura glared at him, "I'm a bit what, sensei?" she bitterly stated as she waited for his response.

"Unique?" Kakashi said more as a question then a statement causing the hunter to laugh again. "Farewell."

As the group arrived they quickly set to work and once again Naruto and Sasuke continued to train as Sakura was forced to entertain herself while guarding the bridge builder for days. It wasn't long until Kakashi confirmed Sakura's unspoken suspicion that Zabuza was still alive. Naruto and Sasuke only continued to train harder both afraid of the nin as Sakura cheered.

She looked up at her exasperated chaperone, "So Kakashi-sensei….do you think he'll teach me that jutsu?" Her green eyes filled with hope causing Kakashi to freeze in horror. 'What did the Hokage do by giving me this she-devil?'

Time had passed and the boys finally completed their training in the tree exercise and the water walking task began. Sakura once again proved adept at the exercise and looked at Kakashi expectantly waiting for instructions. Kakashi once again chose to ignore the nagging feeling of his pink haired student's gaze and worked on the boys abilities.

Sakura stood patiently smiling while inside her inner raged.

 **Why the hell are we waiting for this loser to teach us something? We should just go and meditate like Genma taught us to expand our chakra coils.**

 _I was hoping that maybe he would just finally teach me something Inner…we have got to give you a better name Arukas maybe?_

 **Sure why not…still since he obviously has no ideas just focus on you now. Go watch the bridge builder and increase your chakra coils so you can get stronger.** _Your right Arukas…time for us to go._

Sakura announced, "I'll be with Tazuna-san and meditate since it seems you've failed to provide proper guidance yet again Hatake-san." Only Naruto and Sasuke shared a glance at the disapproval dripping from her tone noticed her change in address.

'Uh-oh' Naruto thought to himself as a dark chuckle leaked forward he didn't recognize before he continued training.

'Kakashi-sensei is so done for when we get back,' Sasuke thought to himself unsurprised as he focused on his training but nodded to Sakura in acknowledgement.


	12. Message from a Friend, Inner Strength

Sakura greeted Tsunami and collected the lunch prepared for Tazuna and herself before leaving the home respectively. She easily located the man and forced him to rest long enough to take his lunch. The bridge was proceeding accordingly and Sakura relaxed into a meditative position.

Once she began her descent into her routine she sunk into a layered perception of the world. In her mind in her deepest of sanctuary that Itachi and Shisui had helped her to develop with their Sharingan was a paradise of white and green.

She began to envision her chakra coils and focused on stretching them little by little still sensing as Tazuna returned to work. Genma had said that working to expand her coils would take patience and focus since it was tied deeply to the heaven or mental and spiritual part of her life force. Her current coils were small like a small electronic cord and she began to stretch them starting the furthest away from the origination of her chakra center.

Little by little carefully tracking her charges progress she continued to stretched the coils from her toes and fingers up to her feet and hands. As she began to feel chakra from Kakashi approach she left her inner sanctum and returned to complete awareness happy with her progress as she allowed her chakra circulation to increase slightly.

She looked up and saw Kakashi as he stood before her looking at her curiously, "How is Tazuna?" Sakura just gave him a blank look, "He's perfectly fine working on the bridge. I had him stop for lunch like Tsunami-san asked why?"

Kakashi gave an eye crinkle, "I just wanted to make sure my student was aware of her responsibilities." The slick comment causing Sakura to frown, "The same way I wish my sensei had been aware of his own responsibilities." Her tone became frigid and unwelcoming, "If all you're here for is to insult me as I am doing my part in this mission I suggest you leave now Hatake-san. Your lack of concern for my training and presence has been noted and now I must ask you to leave."

Sakura then smiled gently at the bridge workers as they looked to her in concern. She quickly got up and moved toward them while approaching Tazuna and remaining close to him. Her cold dismissal obvious, even to the bridge builders, who said nothing and simply welcomed her among them as Sakura began lifting heavy pieces of lumber and moving them into position. Tazuna gave her a grateful smile which she happily set out to work alongside them.

Kakashi stood frozen watching after her as he processed her words he recalled Yamato's warning,

*Flash back*

 _Yamato glanced at Kakashi hesitant, "Senpai is it that you aren't sure how to help or have you been distracted?"_

 _Kakashi whispered back, "I just got so caught up in making sure Sasuke wasn't going to run off and you know Naruto doesn't… plus, how much can a civilian born girl really accomplish?" The silver haired man left it unsaid causing Yamato to sigh._

 _Yamato decided to firmly remind him, "Don't think Sakura won't inform the Hokage if you don't take this seriously Kakashi-senpai. If she has to request a new instructor while in the village she will. You don't want people to think your incompetent or lazy do you?" Kakashi looked surprised and then suspicious, "You know something…what are you not telling me?"_

 _Yamato smirked, "That's for you to discover if you take this seriously."_

*End of Flashback*

"What is it he wouldn't tell me?" Kakashi muttered before returning to the boys training unconcerned with his female student who seemed to be just fine on her own.

Sakura glanced at his retreating back irritated and eager for him to be far so she could return to her meditation. Genma stresses only a little stretch through the whole body and allowing your body a week or two so it can adjust to the new size. She returned to her inner sanctuary and began the process of stretching her coils in her forearms, and lower legs. The process was slow but, the men were more than happy to leave her to her meditation since she helped them when she was finished.

As another hour passed she had successfully stretched her chakra coils to her shoulders and hips. Sakura was cautious and allowed her coils to stretch near her neck and crown before returning with a new focus from her hips to her stomach. Her heart was the last place she worked to extend her coils as she returned to the real world she saw the men getting ready to wrap up work for the day. She was able to successfully complete her first chakra extension without Genma's direct supervision.

Sakura got up and helped the men finish cleaning up and covering the vulnerable pieces before following Tazuna back to the house where Tsunami and Inari were setting dinner on the table in front of her team. Sakura smiled at Sasuke and Naruto ignoring Hatake completely.

Sasuke noticed a slight difference in Sakura but wasn't able to pinpoint it immediately. He kept the thought in the back of his mind to ask her about later. Sakura walked into the kitchen and easily carried more things out to the table in order to assist Tsunami who smiled at the polite young woman.

As everyone sat to eat their dinner Kakashi asked, "So Tazuna, did Sakura actually pay attention to you today or did she go off on her own?" Tazuna gruffly answered, "She was at the bridge with us all day and even gave an extra hand when needed without complaint." Sakura cheerfully enjoyed dinner and some light conversation with Tsunami-san ignoring the rudeness of Hatake no longer caring for his opinions.

As night retired Sakura exited the house and went to the roof to relax and keep watch since her meditation kept her energized and aware. Her newly expanded chakra coils would make sleeping difficult for another night. She suddenly felt a pulse from the mark on her wrist and sent a pulse of chakra through it and received a letter addressed to her in code.

 _Hello Fairy-chan,_

 _I apologize for only writing about the organization. I have sensed you have been experiencing some difficulties. I do hope Sasuke isn't the one troubling you? I have missed our training sessions and our conversations…I even miss just the quiet times we spent meditating near one another._

 _I have met some interesting people I think you would like, Kisame Hoshigaki, I remember your obsession with him and his Samehada when we would play ninja vs swordsman. (I shared this information with him as an icebreaker and he was both flattered and amused once I described your appearance to him.) I also recall your dream of hunting bounties down like a professional to create a sanctuary apart from the shinobi villages for civilians. (I also shared this which surprisingly garnered much interest from the organization as a whole, when I mentioned your idea in front of them your age amazed them to be fair you were only 5.) Kakuzu and Konan were fascinated._

 _I hope to hear from you soon and pray all is well._

 _Your Friend,_

 _Weasel-chan_


	13. A Letter Return, Kakashi's Final Mistake

Chapter 13: A Letter Returned, Kakashi's Final Mistake

Sakura had smiled as she saw her team wake up while cooking breakfast. The team and the family were happily tucked into the table as Sakura served the food happily. She continued to then join in the meal and spoke with Naruto and Sasuke about their plans for the day.

"Kakashi-sensei says he will be guarding Tazuna with Sasuke and me today. He wanted you to take the day off since you didn't sleep last night." Naruto commented and Sakura nodded thoughtfully, 'I can use that time to write to Itachi…remind me to get him back for telling Kisame-san that story when I get the chance! Maybe I should write him as well with a greeting to Konan and Kakuzu.'

Sakura smiled and agreed, "Okay, I can write a letter I've been meaning to write and take some time to train while you all guard the bridge and the workers." Kakashi looked wary, "Who are you writing to?" Sakura raised an eyebrow as Sasuke interjected, "Just a cousin in Snow country. She writes to them at least once a month."

Kakashi relaxed and nodded in comprehension as Sasuke and Sakura shared a knowing glance. Sasuke had caught her receiving a letter from the seal and had successfully guessed it was from Itachi. Itachi had been frustrated with the news but, he forgot the signal before he could send the letter and it went too quickly for him to take it back. He had written a single letter not in code for Sasuke explaining that he was too young for him to explain the truth. Sasuke accepted and helped Sakura maintain a cover to protect the information Itachi would send so neither would be discovered. As the team left and everyone else went about their days Sakura pulled out her letter stationary and began to write to Itachi.

 _Dear Weasel-chan,_

 _Our training and meditation sessions are something we both sorely miss. Sasuke is an angel in my presence as always and maintains his cover exactly as expected. I am experiencing difficulties due to my sensei and your former Anbu Captain…Hatake-san focuses only on Sasuke and Naruto and has been doing so for months. I have warned him I will seek a new instructor while in the village if he cares not to train me properly. I thought you said he was a good leader! (I am glaring at you right now for this misinformation Weasel and don't think I've forgotten you shared embarrassing information with my idol WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!)_

 _Man I am still hoping to hunt bounties in the future, too many times civilians get dragged into shinobi debacles and it causes an insurmountable amount of damage! I have continued slowly expanding my chakra coils and intend to continue doing so until my abundance of chakra equals yours Weasel! I will win in our next spar I mean it! Behave yourself and don't cause Kisame-san any difficulties with your social awkwardness. (Come on Weasel we've discussed your monosyllables to be a horrible habit. Break it!) P.S. I've attached letters for Kisame, Kakuzu, and Konan. They will only know me as Fairy-chan unless you've said otherwise._

 _Your Best Friend,_

 _Fairy-chan_

Sakura then stepped out and moved to the water furthest from the bridge to begin her training when she heard a voice.

"Hey girlie, why is your letter in code?" Sakura looked around and looked to her feet to see a pug sitting there. Sakura blinked, "My cousin and I have always used that code. We made it ourselves during a visit one time, why?"

The dog nodded in understanding, "I heard kids do that kind of thing these days. I'm Pakkun and Kakashi sent me to keep an eye on you for the day." He noticed the scent of irritation and dislike coming from the girl and stood on edge, "What's upset you girlie?"

Sakura glared towards the bridge, "No offense to you but, if Hatake isn't going to take my training seriously Pakkun-san then he shouldn't be sending his summons to do his dirty work either." The dog seemed almost disappointed to hear that. "So he ignores you huh?"

Sakura sat in front of Pakkun and nodded, "Yes, I have excellent chakra control but, my reserves are much smaller than my team mates. While teaching them chakra control he could be helping me increase my reserves or improve my stamina but, he does nothing! On top of that he is suspicious of anything I do and only listens when Naruto, Sasuke, or Tazuna's family steps in to support me." Her glare returned to the bridge, "So while I don't mind you…your master is an asshole who needs to stop wasting my time."

Sakura the nodded to herself and returned to the water to focus on her balance and to test how long she can endure the continuous chakra needed to stay on the water. Pakkun smiled as he watched the girl unknowingly stretch her chakra reserves making her coils bigger than they were previously. Sakura felt her body shake as time passed causing her to struggle with staying completely above the water. She could feel her new chakra flowing and concentrated to rise atop the water again.

Much time passed and the sun went down as Pakkun continued watching her until Kakashi appeared next to Pakkun with an angry glare, "Sakura!" His sudden call forcing the girl to lose concentration and she fell into the water before resurfacing with a glare.

"How can I help you Hatake-san?" She growled out angry at the interruption. Pakkun sighed knowing the peace was about to end. "You shouldn't be out this far by yourself Sakura." Kakashi stated firmly and Sakura glared back, "I wasn't alone you, yourself sent Pakkun to stay with me."

Kakashi was unhappy but couldn't deny her point, "Just what were you doing anyway. It's risky for a civilian like you to be out on the water continuously like that…your reserves aren't deep enough." Pakkun barked, "Inappropriate Kakashi!"

Sakura moved towards Kakashi with a darkened look, "Did you just call me a civilian, Hatake?" Her eyes darkened to an evergreen as her fists clenched and her body shook in her rage. She faintly felt a pulse from her wrist where she had earlier sent her letter back to Itachi. She didn't send a signal to say it was safe and continued focusing her tumultuous rage as Kakashi. "Who are you, the incompetent Sensei who has taught me nothing in the 6 months you've had me as your student, to tell me what I am capable of and what I can and can't do for my training sessions? Who are you to call me a civilian like it's an insult!"

Sasuke and Naruto who had wandered up froze in place at the confrontation. Sasuke walked up to Kakashi and gripped his wrist throwing the off guard man into the water as Naruto dragged Sakura back to the house quickly.

Kakashi resurfaced to see Sasuke's furious face, "You are unbelievably stupid…how did you get named as our sensei?" The young Uchiha asked as he looked to Pakkun, "He's your master. I will let you explain to him how he messed up with her for the last time shall I?"

Pakkun nodded and watched as Sasuke followed his two team mates back before turning to his summoner. "You are an idiot…I expected better from you boy."


	14. Training in the Woods, A Fated Meeting

Chapter 14: Training in the Woods, A Fated Meeting

Naruto knew it was late but he was determined to best Sasuke in the chakra exercise. He knew Sakura was asleep after being worn out from fuming about Kakashi's insult. Naruto sighed, "Poor Sakura-chan, I like her as she is but, she's right Kakashi-sensei doesn't give her the time of day." He shook his head before leaving the house from the window and going off to train not realizing that the silver haired man had heard him.

Kakashi looked down at the palms of his hands and sighed, 'Rin would be disappointed in me…here I am trying to emulate what Minato-sensei had taught us and I've messed up royally.' He decided to lie down and stare at the ceiling as he recalled Pakkun's words.

*Flashback*

 _His summon barked angrily, "That girl hasn't done anything but, train to expand her chakra reserves. You focus so much on those boys she is aware of her shortcomings Kakashi." The pug skipped down and began following after the kids before he looked over his shoulder at his summoner. "You should think about the wrong you've done against your student since I guarantee once you return to Konoha…she will only be a member of Team 7 but, she will no longer be your student."_

*Flashback End*

Kakashi shook his head, "I really have nothing I can teach her that she hasn't already figured out…" He finally allowed himself to fall into a state of semi-rest as he kept his senses honed to protect his charges. He also tried to think of what he could do to make up for it when they returned to the village. He obviously wasn't the right sensei for her but, that doesn't mean there isn't one in the village or somewhere else he could find a string to pull. "I'll ask Pakkun to take a message to the Hokage."

In a moment of inspiration he wrote a note seeking a better instructor for his student explaining her shortcomings while marking her strengths including her relentless work at expanding her chakra coils. Pakkun was still glaring at his summoner but, agreed to take the letter to the Hokage for the girl's sake.

~In the Forest~

Naruto trained continuously and finally achieved his goal. He fell asleep but woke to a pretty girl in a simple yukata collecting herbs. The young girl had pretty soft brown eyes and a gentle face. "Oh Hello…what are you doing out here by yourself?"

The attractive young girl was picking herbs paused and turned, "Me? I'm just picking herbs and you…are you a ninja?" The soft brown eyes seemed curious. Naruto puffed out his chest, "Well I shouldn't be so quick to say so but, yeah I am a ninja. My friend Sakura would be mighty mad at me for telling that to a stranger but, you seem like a nice lady so I figured it was okay."

The brown eyed girl seemed to become mirthful as Naruto spoke, "Your friend Sakura isn't wrong…aren't ninja meant to be subtle?" Naruto shrugged, "I guess but…I'm gonna be Hokage someday and be the strongest ninja ever! I can't do that by being quiet all the time."

The young feminine person picked up the basket full of herbs collected and chuckled. "Well I hope you have someone to fight for…when you fight for another and have a purpose to protect them. It will make you stronger." Naruto watched as the pretty girl paused at the tree line, "By the way Naruto…I'm a boy"

Naruto fell down face first thinking frantically, 'Boys aren't supposed to be that pretty!'

As the young man travelled away from the blonde he continued to smile, 'Silly, naïve little boy, I hope you fulfill your dream someday. If you survive Zabuza-sama that is.'

~With the Akatsuki at the Main Base~

This was one of the times the organization gathered as a whole group Itachi's seal activated and he retrieved the letters from the seal scoffing lightly in amusement at his friend's declaration. He did as instructed and provided the letters to the curious members who saw their names on the labels.

Itachi muttered softly, "Letters to you three from Fairy-chan," Konan smiled and slipped hers open placing herself upon the arm of the Leader's chair who read the letter with her giving a smirk.

"How old is this Fairy-chan, Itachi?" the Leader asked allowing his ringed eyes to stare into Itachi's red Sharingan eyes. Itachi nodded and smiled, "She is only 12 hence the rant she has assaulted me with in her letter to me is very telling. Her ideas are advanced for her age and she could have graduated early had she not been keeping a promise to me."

Konan was intrigued, "Which promise was that?" Itachi allowed himself a moment of sadness, "To protect my brother so long as he never betrays the Will of Fire." Konan remained curious, "You betrayed the village…why would you not want Sasuke to do the same?" Itachi nodded towards Kisame, "My status is due to technicalities…the Village is worth protecting itself even if the leaders have become corrupted."

Kakuzu murmured, "Too many innocents reside in Konoha to despise the whole village…their shinobi forces are lied to by their elders to keep their loyalty." Itachi nodded, "The leaders may be corrupt but the citizens are innocent until proven otherwise."

Kisame sighed being reminded of his own circumstances, "Missing-nin don't become missing because they want to…they do so fighting for a better future for those they want to protect. We become missing when we fail."

Konan and Pein simply observed and felt sympathy after all they too became missing nin when they took over leading the rebel forces against Hanzo. They simply won their battle or they too would have been seen as traitors amongst their own. They would not disrespect nor pity their men the sacrifices they've endured. The Akatsuki inner circle deserved far better than that from their leaders.


	15. Letters Received, Grudges are Strong

Chapter 15: Letters Received, Grudges are Strong

~At Akatsuki Main Base~

The meeting for the new mission assignments was adjourned and all the members went to their selected places. Konan stopped and asked Itachi, "Do you use a code to write to Fairy-chan so she doesn't get into trouble?" Itachi paused and nodded, "Yes, we created the code as children so we could communicate privately amongst our trio. There are only two left that now know the code. If you wish to write a response I will code it and you can sign it with a code-name."

Konan smiled and she added, "Thank you Itachi-san, I will let Kakuzu and Kisame know the same in case they wish to respond as well." She then moved from the room to complete her self-assigned tasks so she could give the letter to him before he departed for his next mission.

Itachi moved into his private room and went to sit at his desk comfortably so he could respond to his friend's letter. He winced as he read the letter filled with scolding from his misdirection. He also chuckled at several parts including her promises of revenge. He then pouted in response to her comment on his lacking social skills. 'I am working on it Sakura…when next we meet I will surprise you.' He then began to respond to his friend on a slightly feminine stationary she had sent him as a gag gift that was light green with snowflake designs as part of their cover story for her letters.

 _Dear Fairy-chan_

 _I am relieved that my brother causes you no duress. It was not my intention to misdirect your expectations of Hatake, Kakashi had I known he was to be assigned your instructor I would have forewarned you of his habit of reading inappropriate literature much sooner. As for his lack of training you properly there is truly no excuse or apology I can offer is there? To be fair he was my Captain among Anbu where all were of a high performance level but, with the swiftness of your ability to learn he had no reason to ignore you even as he attempted to bring Sasuke and Naruto to your level. As for providing Kisame with an entertaining memory as an ice-breaker I was not aware that it was a secret to be kept. I feel your beginning correspondence from him, I have told him to write to you in order to earn back into your good graces._

 _I am sure you have already begun if the rumor about the Demon Brothers passed through the grapevine is accurate. Kakuzu was even pleased when he realized the amount of bounty you earned as your first encounter took place. Not as high a bounty as he collects surely but, he has taken your genin rank into consideration. I look forward to seeing how much you've improved when next we see one another and that you haven't lost the purity of your heart. It gives me hope that with a sentinel like you the Will of Fire will remain victorious. I will improve my social graces and be sure to prove it to you when next we meet. The others are writing their own replies and I wait until tomorrow to head on my next mission. I look forward to hearing from you again soon._

 _Amused and Properly Scolded,_

 _Weasel-chan_

After he completed his letter he sealed it shut and placed it with his travel pack intending to take it with him and send all the letters at once. He heard a knock on his door, "You can come in." The door opened to reveal his partner who held four papers in his hand.

"Itachi, apparently Leader wanted in on the pen-pal fest you've started. I brought everyone's finished letters and I think they sealed something inside with their letters." Itachi did a quick jutsu over the letters to check for bugs of any sort detectable by common means making Kisame look almost disappointed at him.

Itachi gave a firm glance, "Grudges are Strong in her…I had to be sure that there wasn't going to be a detectable presence in case her things are checked when they return from their mission." Kisame thought for a moment before nodding in agreement, "Makes sense... she is a genin and could get in some serious trouble if caught with anything that could lead back to us." Itachi nodded and gathered the letters before he activated his seal and sent the letters to Sakura to retrieve when she had a moment.

Kisame watched in amazement, "Did you come up with that seal? Is that how you've been passing your letters?" Itachi smirked pleased, "We came up with them together and yes, using summons is too obvious and regular mail is monitored for all shinobi forces in Konoha both in and out." Kisame whistled in appreciation for the creativity of the kids. "Damn!" Itachi's smirk became smug, "Indeed."

~Back in Nami no Kuni~

Sakura felt the pulse on her wrist from the seal but was out in the open she glared openly at her sensei who continued to hover around her even while she was helping the bridge builders' work. She turned and walked up to him an annoyed appearance set on her face and she sweetly smiled her eyes cold, "Care to make a clone and take a walk, Hatake-san?"

Kakashi sighed and held a hand up to claim neutrality, "I came to inform you that I have written to the Hokage seeking a proper instructor for you. You said you wanted to be free to be the best kunoichi in the world…he may know a few people that can better help you." He then didn't wait for a response and returned to training the boys leaving a slightly less aggravated kunoichi on the bridge. Sakura calmed herself and returned to assisting the builders for the remainder of the day.

At the home of Tazuna and his family Sakura once again returned to the roof after their evening meal and clean-up was finished. She then pulsed her chakra lightly in the seal and retrieved her, stack of letters? She saw that each had a To and From label, All said to Fairy-chan from, Blade-san, Banker-san, Angel-chan, and Weasel-chan. Sakura smiled before placing the letters in her shirt for safe keeping until she was completely alone not wanting Kakashi or anyone to stumble upon them.


	16. Letters & Punishment for Theivery

Chapter 16: Letters and the Punishment for Thievery

Sakura had waited until the day was done and she was completely alone before accessing her letters. She was giddy to see all the new correspondents and began by opening Weasel-chan's letter. She snickered as she wrote back to him in quick succession.

 _Dear Weasel-chan,_

 _You are trying to buy my forgiveness with bribery of indulging my fangirling of your partner. I certainly hope he is aware of this. I am currently giggling away at the entertainment value should he discover your game._

 _I look forward to us meeting again and I was planning on taking a family vacation to the_ _ **SPOT**_ _think you can make it for a day or two?_

 _Until Next Time!_

 _Fairy-chan_

Sakura then started with Banker-san's letter with a smile wanting to read and respond to each letter one by one saving her idol's letter for last.

 _Fairy-chan,_

 _A 12 year old genin and already collecting a bounty off to a decent start, the money is worthwhile and who knows what you may need the cash for in the future. I recommend to you for your own sake keep some money on the side hidden and stitched into parts of your clothing or sealed on your person where no one can reach. Money may not seem important to you now from what I've heard of you but, with time its value will be without measure._

 _I look forward to hearing more of your exploits._

 _Banker-san_

Sakura then proceeded to write in return to Banker-san part of her giggling at his obvious miser-like qualities.

 _Hello Banker-san!_

 _It's definitely going to be useful and I plan to keep my portion of the bounty to the side but, this bounty is being split four ways since my whole team played a part in their capture. It's only fair after all. I will promise that the first bounty I collect all by myself you will be the first to know via letter when I can. The Ninja grapevine is the_ _ **WORST**_ _is nothing sacred? It literally happened a few days ago how could you have possibly heard about it so soon…unless your network is just that huge O.O_

 _Another Day, Another Dollar,_

 _Fairy-chan_

 _P.S. What's your favorite method for bounty hunting? Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, or is it something Kekkei Genkai related? I promise I won't tell!_

Sakura received a joint letter from Angel and Ame the handwriting switching as well as the ink color. She decided to take out her colored pens choosing red for Ame and Green for Angel.

 _Hello Fairy-chan_

 _Today Ame and I received your little greeting. We were both very excited to receive correspondence from the elusive Fairy-chan since our mutual friend is rather stingy with your information. I believe that is more for safety in your case than anything but, I will admit to feeling a little put out by it. Since you decided to write to us we chose code names that would allow us to speak safely. I hope you are having a pleasant day and maybe when you're older and have a little more freedom we can meet in person and talk about your shinobi free village ideas for the civilian bystanders._

 _Excited to Meet You!_

 _Angel-chan_

 _Hello Fairy-chan_

 _I am uncertain whether to be amused or intrigued by you. In a single correspondence you seem to have made my entire organization of Nin enamored with your very refreshing presence. I must ask, what is your secret?_

 _Another Time,_

 _Ame-san_

Sakura giggled and shrugged before pulling out another blank stationary to respond to the pair. She thought for a moment before starting.

 _Hello Angel-chan!_

 _I must say Weasel-chan is very protective but with good reason. We have Ibiki…the IBIKI as our inter-village interrogator. Any whispers of suspicion and immediately we get sent to him and he is MEAN I tell you. He makes hardened ANBU cry. I swear I heard it once and swore to stay off his radar. Pray you never meet him he is terrifying! As for meeting in person I'd love to! Maybe if Weasel-chan can escape for a day or 2 to the_ _ **SPOT**_ _while my family is conveniently on vacation he can bring you along._

 _I Can't Wait to Hear From You!_

 _Fairy-chan_

 _Hello Ame-sama,_

 _Can't you be both? I mean amused and intrigued, Gah! My age is showing, I have failed at making this super mature as was my intention. I can be persuasive and charismatic I suppose but, if you saw me in person you would understand why Fairy-chan suits me so well. On second thought…please don't, the second people see me they refuse to take me seriously on the grounds of being Cute. I'm sure if you share that particular comment with Weasel-chan he will rat me out._

 _Ack No I did it again! Please don't I will Never Escape the Stigma of my Appearance!_

 _Severely Distressed,_

 _Fairy-chan_

Sakura giggled as she stretched before sealing the letter to send. She picked up Blade-sans letter and decided to hide it as she heard steps by her door. She quickly and quietly hid her letters while pulling out a book on medical ninjutsu. She heard a brief knock before the door opened and saw it was Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke, is something wrong?" Sakura asked kindly as Sasuke moved towards her and looked over her shoulder shuddering in surprise at what she was reading. An alarm going off in her head she continued playing along.

Sasuke just sighed, "Just not able to sleep and wanted to see what you were up to." Sakura grinned and held up her book, "Studying medical ninjutsu theory, same as always with me. Did you have a nightmare again?" Sasuke grunted in a way that was not Sasuke-like at all and Sakura refrained from an annoyed hiss. "That's not, a no Sasuke-chan; do you want me to knock you out with chakra like the other night?"

Sasuke jumped up, "No that's not necessary; just make sure you get some sleep soon. Kakashi-sensei expects that Zabuza may be hitting the bridge tomorrow." Sakura hummed thoughtfully saying, "Okay Sasuke-chan close the door behind you please."

After the door closed Sakura sent a subtle net of chakra to sense her room for the duration of their mission and sensed a person in the corner of the room. She refrained from sighing in annoyance and marked her place in the medical book before sealing it with the letters in her personal blood locked scroll. She then turned towards her bed and lay down to go to sleep and closed her eyes deepening her breathing slowly. She felt someone attempt to breach her blood seal and her eyes snapped open and she threw a senbon.

She lit her hand up by focusing her chakra and saw her sensei gripping his hand in pain. She glared at him, "Hatake, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Her voice trapped in a hiss of displeasure. Her sensei looked at her and said, "I was just checking that it was secure Sakura-chan?" Sakura grit her teeth and shot back, "Really because a simple diagnostic jutsu wouldn't have set off my blood lock into high alert! That only happens when someone is trying to steal something!"

Kakashi sighed and Sakura roughly grabbed his hand and took out the senbon from his pressure point before healing his hand. "Hands off my things Hatake-san this is the only warning I will give you." Kakashi glared at her, "How did you get that book it's not available to people who aren't at least Chunin rank?" Sakura rolled her eyes, "Any civilian adult can buy medical textbooks. My mother purchased it for me when I expressed an interest in medical ninjutsu due to my chakra control. I have scrolls from my father's trip to Suna detailing puppetry as well."

She then restocked her things in their proper places and placed an additional blood lock with an anti-theft jutsu with violent tendencies if someone other than the sealer attempts to mess with the object in question.


	17. Daily Assignments, the Final Letter

Chapter 17: Daily Assignments, the Final Letter

Dawn soon came Sakura unable to sleep due to the disturbance last night. Her dark circles and angry presence obvious even to the clients who remained silent and wary. Sasuke looked from Kakashi to Sakura and asked, "What happened with you Sakura? Didn't sleep last night?"

Sakura turned a softer gaze on Sasuke, "No I didn't, were you able to sleep after visiting me last night?" Sasuke quirked an eyebrow and said simply, "I didn't come see you last night…oh no I see where this is going." Sasuke groaned and looked at Naruto, "Did you try to henge into me Dobe?"

Naruto shook his head, "No way, Sakura would kill me!" He then turned back to his breakfast as both turned to Kakashi with glares, "Did you seriously henge into me or have a clone do it? What else have you done to piss Sakura off now?" Sasuke asked annoyed that he was being dragged into the debacle again.

Kakashi held his hands up and said, "I was checking that Sakura was properly able to secure her things…I noticed she used blood lock seals and if not done properly people can still steal your things easily." Sakura scoffed and looked at the boys, "Did he try to "check'" your seals too…cause as far as I'm concerned he was just being a nosy snoop!"

Sakura finished her breakfast and went to begin cleaning the dishes so Tsunami wouldn't have too. After cleaning the cooking dishes and her own dishes she set them to dry before stepping out. "I am going to try and get a little more sleep since someone's attempt at burglary kept me up all night. What are the team assignments?" Sakura demanded firmly.

Kakashi hid his desire to run from his she-devil student at the sight of her continuous glare and said, "I was going to take you and Sasuke to guard the bridge builder and leave Naruto here." Sakura nodded and looked at Tazuna with professionalism, "When would you like to leave Tazuna-san?"

Tazuna looked at her and said gruffly, "Leave in 4 hours Takeru is watching the bridge right now." Sakura nodded and set her watch she then turned to look at the boys, "My alarm goes off in 3 hours, I'll be ready then until then don't bother me and don't try to touch my things you're likely to lose a limb this time."

Sasuke groaned, "When did Shisui have time to teach you those seals?" Sakura grinned, "Before his last mission…I miss the sorry bastard." Sasuke scoffed with a smirk, "Yeah me too."

Sakura quickly moved towards the stairs and went back to her room; she opened her things and quickly fetched her response letters including the final letter from Blade-san she hadn't read yet. She sat down at the desk and was about to open the letter when a soft knock took place at her door. Hiding the letters again, Sakura moved to open the door and saw a smiling Tsunami with a cup of tea. Sakura smiled and let the woman in who closed and locked the door behind her.

"So, we've all noticed you and your Captain haven't been getting along. Why is that Sakura-chan?" Tsunami asked kindly. Sakura responded, "Simply put he's a sexist, lazy, and has no intention of doing his job properly Tsunami-san. He has three genin students Sasuke, Naruto, AND me." She paused before expanding, "His job is to train us so that we are equal in strength with our own specializations among the team. This allows the team as a whole to develop and become better able to protect the village and fulfills missions. He favors Sasuke and doesn't truly help Naruto though he will give a demonstration and then leave him to figure it out on his own. With me he doesn't even try," Sakura shrugged. "I'm fed up and going to request a new sensei when I return. I still intend to protect my boys but, I don't consider Kakashi one of mine…does that make sense?"

Tsunami nodded and gave and understanding hum, "Well if it makes you feel better I brought you tea. Drink it when you're ready to sleep okay?" Sakura nodded and said kindly, "Thank you Tsunami-san." She gently took the cup from the older woman and set it on the desk next to her before walking Tsunami to the door and locking it once she left.

Sakura took a sniff of the tea and grimaced, "Sleeping powder…come on, am I an oblivious kid or something?" She then sent out her sensing chakra net carefully and finding herself alone pulled out her medical text and opened her letter on top of it. She smiled and sighed peacefully as she settled to read the letter.

 _Hello Fairy-chan,_

 _I've heard a few things about you from Weasel-chan; love the ninja swordswoman story thought it was pretty cute. Never knew you leaf ninja kids woulda known about an old shark like me. Have to admit I'm flattered in a way!_

 _So apparently Weasel got into hot water for telling me, the guy has no common sense on what things not to tell someone about their friends, am I right? None the less he sulks when he thinks you're mad at him so give him some slack, I'm working on his social skills as we speak. What do those Leaf people teach their kids these days?_

 _Anyway, Embarrassing or not I did enjoy hearing about my own personal fan-girl. Nice meeting you kid maybe you'll get a lesson from me someday._

 _See You Around,_

 _Blade-san_

Sakura giggled and had to hide her urge to squeal for joy. Not only did Kisame admit to being flattered but stated a possibility of her learning from him at some point. Also their shared frustration and amusement at Itachi's lack of social common sense, she grinned and pulled out her favorite silver pen with a black stationary and began to write back to him.

 _Hello Blade-san!_

 _So, I agree it was a bit embarrassing…I will have my revenge on Weasel-chan. Though you writing to me, has earned him some mercy I promise! You're only like 32-33 at the oldest? That's not old…seriously it's not you have 20 years on me max._

 _Leaf really teaches the rudimentary basics in academy if that's what you're asking, mostly theory with some target practice and hand to hand combat. Bigger weapons and jutsu besides clones, henge, or hand signs with basic chakra control to get us started. I'm sure the Mist was very different in comparison if the rumors say you guys had to kill your classmates to pass. (Aka Zabuza told us-we have to fight him tomorrow seriously how did our C Rank turn A rank over night!) Is that true? If so I am sorry for you all…on one hand you won but, just it's brutal the idea of doing that to someone who was just a child, I guess the world is truly a dog eat dog place._

 _I guess we can only do our best not to make those choices, or to make the necessary changes so the future generations don't have to. Only time will tell._

 _As for a lesson from_ _ **YOU**_ _…_ _._ _ **YES PLEASE *insert fan-girl squeals of joy here***_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Your #1 Fan-girl Fairy-chan_

 _P.S. - Can we just pretend I didn't have that freak out moment? No…okay then Until Next Time! *runs to hide in a hole*_

Sakura face palmed in disbelief at her own girlishness via fan letter, "That's two times I tried to play it cool and failed epically." She quickly sealed the final letter and sent the signal through the seal receiving the go response from Weasel-chan she sent all her letters through. She quickly finished reading the chapter about life support seals and began drawing them with chakra on the seal papers she had bought from the weapon's store. 'Someone might as well be ready if this mission goes south.'

Sakura then packed her book back into the scroll with her writing materials and checked her watch she still had 2.5 hours to catch up on some sleep and returned to her futon. She chose not to drink the tea as the ratio of powder would have knocked her out for almost 5 hours from the smell of it. She closed her eyes and began to rest. Thankfully no one disturbed her and she slept peacefully with no further incidents.


	18. Battle at the Bridge

Chapter 18: Battle at the Bridge

Sakura stepped out from the room she rested in having quietly rid the cup of the tea by layering the sleeping mixture on her weapons. Maybe instead of killing someone she might be able to disarm them instead, she hoped so anyway. Something in her gut twisted and she sighed realizing that it was highly likely she if not her whole team would take their first kills today. Whether they were ready for it or not only time will tell.

Sakura had lost the bags under her eyes and Tsunami-san smiled at her saying softly, "I'm glad you got the rest you needed Sakura-chan. Did the tea help?" Sakura smiled, "It helped but you may have to lighten the amount of sleep aids you put in. Too big of a dose and I might not have woken up in time." The two females shared a knowing giggle fest much to the irritation of the silver haired sensei who tried to up the dosage and keep Sakura in bed.

Sakura happily helped set the smaller lunch on the table before sitting between Naruto and Sasuke to enjoy her lunch. She was refusing to meet Kakashi's eyes not wanting to deal with the man so soon after she woke. Tazuna critically looked over the young woman joining them at the bridge today, "Ready for some work?" Sakura shared a grin with Sasuke, "You bet Tazuna-san. I'm looking forward to a good stretch as a matter of fact."

Sasuke hummed in agreement and was finishing his sandwich with a slight pout until Sakura opened her yet to be eaten sandwich and deposited her unwanted tomatoes on his plate making him grin. "Thanks," Sasuke said soft as Sakura hummed in contentment. She also deposited her ramen cup on Naruto's table since it was his favorite flavor. Naruto yipped in pleasure making Sakura laugh and pat him on the head, "Who's our little fox?"

Sasuke and Sakura grabbed their equipment and moved by Tazuna to head to the door and leave for the bridge. Soon Kakashi had no choice but the follow his original plan and leave Naruto with the family. Sakura smiled until they arrived to the bridge and saw a many knocked out on the bridge she briefly checked him over and sighed in relief, "Thanks for not killing the innocent civilian workers Zabuza-san!"

It took a moment before the nin's chuckled reached them and soon he appeared standing in front of Sakura who met his gaze without fear but more curiosity, "Say Zabuza-san…after your battle with Hatake-san, mind showing me how to use that cool silent killing technique? I think for my element being water it would be rather useful?"

Kakashi slapped his hand to his face groaning in pain, "Sakura-chan must you be so blatant?" Sasuke snickered knowing Sakura was never going to change no matter what Kakashi said. Sakura shrugged, "Why not ask a missing nin? It's not like a village dweller would teach it to me…plus water's my element it really would be useful to learn!"

Zabuza chuckled and gestured to Sasuke nodding at Haku, "You handle the boy…I'll deal with their sensei and this strange child." Sakura moved the civilian to the safe end of the bridge and back with a laugh. "Can't blame me for asking can you Zabuza-san? I like to learn and who better than a water jutsu master to get tips from…don't spoil all of my fun by calling me strange!" She moved to stand with Tazuna and made a clone to remain behind him as well. She grinned, "Now Hatake-san…you better make this fight interesting to watch it's not every day I get to see S class nin going to blows."

Zabuza added his own flair, "You heard the lady Copy-nin, and it's rude to keep her waiting!" He moved quickly towards Kakashi and the trading of blows began. Sakura while guarding Tazuna from Zabuza's clones which she didn't hesitate to destroy paid close attention the all the hand signs and jutsu she could see being used. She practically danced in her excitement as she watched them dance. Hearing Sasuke grunt in pain she glanced over and saw him pricked with needles she whispered, "Haku didn't kill him? Wonder what that's about?"

She then turned back to the fight between Kakashi and Zabuza looking unimpressed at Kakashi being trapped in a water prison, "Seriously…that's sad Hatake-san. I can't believe I missed the hand signs for that jutsu!"

She heard Naruto screaming at Haku and stood her ground with Tazuna before sending her clone to free Kakashi from the prison. She then watched as the battles between both groups escalated when Haku tried to take Kakashi's Chidori to his chest. Sakura moved one of her clones between them and yelled, "Foul, Hatake-san! I can't learn that jutsu if you kill them you jerk!"

Zabuza and Haku looked at her in disbelief as Kakashi sighed before noises from the far end of the bridge drew their notice. Gatou stood at the end with a small army of thugs and Sakura said dryly moving towards Kakashi, Zabuza and Haku, "Here comes the double crossing dirty businessman…classic."

Gatou began announcing his intent to kill the Mist nin and Sakura turned to Kakashi, "I saw we eliminate them including Gatou. Give the business over to Tsunami-san and let Zabuza take the money…that's just my opinion though and everyone wins."

Kakashi not even willing to argue anymore and accepting Sakura is the devil's incarnate looked at Zabuza who seemed to consider the deal. A smirk showed up on the man's face his sharp teeth making indents on his mask of bandages. He patted Sakura's head, "Sounds good to me…when this is over I'll show you a trick or two."

Sakura cheered and grabbed some of her own tools giving Haku her spare senbon, "You used a lot of chakra…use these instead!" Haku smiled and nodding in acquiescence, "Thank you Sakura-san…your help is appreciated." Sakura grinned, "You spared Sasuke's life so we're even Haku-san."

Soon the four nin moved to the end of the bridge and struck out Sakura and Haku remaining on the outer edges and striking the groups outer ranks helping to dwindle their numbers. Sakura knew a few of them died because she kept her weapons sharp but, she also knew some of them were just drugged by the sleeping aide in the tea soaked weapons.

Kakashi sighed at the sight and shrugged before ordering Sakura, "Zabuza and I will raid his base…you stay and take care of your team mates and Tazuna." Sakura nodded and moved to complete her orders as instructed. Zabuza nodded to Haku who joined her and made sure to gently remove all the needles from Sasuke's prone form.

It didn't take long for the older nin to return Zabuza with a sizable amount of money and Kakashi with the business deed signing it over to Tsunami who smiled as she now had the means to help her father save their people.

Zabuza took Sakura to the side and as promised was going to teach her two techniques, he tested her control and when satisfied showed her the hand signs explaining how and where to focus her chakra. She tested the jutsu and a mist not as thick as Zabuza's spread out from her. Zabuza stated easily, "You already have the basics for it a little more chakra and practice and you'll be able to hunt without being tracked using your chakra signature. The mist is made of it and so it will hide your signature."

Sakura jumped up in celebration, "Yes, I promise next we meet I'll even surprise you!" The nin had to hand it to the girl she had spirit, "Only if you master this next step. I want you to use that control of yours and slowly focus on enhancing your senses. Sharpen you sense of sight, hearing, and smell in turn and get used to the feeling. Your chakra will hide you from inexperienced opponents but, there is one thing that no one can hide…" Sakura enhanced her senses and gasped, "You can't hide your heartbeat!"

Zabuza hummed in agreement, "There is the best trick any proper hunter nin has in their arsenal so long as you can out hear anyone else you always have the advantage." Sakura grinned and promised, "I'll work hard Zabuza-san…thanks for teaching me. I finally feel like I'm getting somewhere!" The mist nin ruffled her hair making her laugh. "You got guts kid…keep working at it and you'll go far."

Soon both the Mist nin and Team Seven had to part. Sakura on the way home had a bounce in her step that not even her team's playful bickering and complaints could get her down. Kakashi took the trip home to think about what the future would hold for his team since Sakura was going to have a new teacher in the future. 'I suppose the Hokage-sama will be the one to answer that question when we return.'


	19. Home with Family, Gift's from Friends

ZIL: For those of my readers that have read my stories a bit of humor exists here. Let me know if you find the reference to my other work! Please Read and Review!

Chapter 19: Home with Family, Gift's from Friends

Sakura crossed over the village gate and stopped at the check in desk signing back in from the mission. She grinned as Kakashi announced that they were dismissed and he would deliver the report on the mission to the Hokage. Sakura rushed straight home, a fresh shower and some soft pajamas in her future.

As she returned home she was greeted with warm hugs and smiles from her parents and she rushed up the stairs determined to beat the guys to the shower. She sighed happily as she victoriously closed the door and began setting the temperature her towels already set out for her to use. It was later she heard the guys arguing about who would shower first in the other bathroom making her snicker. She quickly got clean to keep the complaining to a minimum and moved to dry off and head to her room. She shouted, "Showers open up here!"

She then closed her bedroom door and threw her sealed pack on her bed closing her curtains and window in order to get dressed in peace. Sakura pulled out the gifts that had been sealed with her letters from Ame, Angel, and Banker with a grin. She smiled when she opened them and saw a nice set of soft pajamas from Angel. She quickly dressed in them making sure to remove all the tags and sighed in comfort.

She then opened Ame's gift and saw a book on foreign politics and business from Rain's perspective. She smiled at the insight into the normally isolated village. It took care of its people but they hate outsiders due to being made collateral damages due to every else fighting in their territory. She was happy to see it was something she could use and discuss with Ame in the future. 'Those little debates will be fun!'

She also opened Banker's gift and saw a nice black wallet with a single fairy on the front posed on a flower. 'Aw this is cute!' She opened the wallet and a small note fell out. Sakura unfolded it and it read,

 _Fairy,_

 _Seal with chakra and blood no one will be able to access your funds from this wallet but you. Better than a bank account and accrues interest like the bank would. I think it will be of use to you._

 _Banker-san_

Sakura smiled touched by the gift and swore to keep an eye out for good gifts to send in return when she got the chance. "Sakura, are you coming down for dinner?" Her mother asked from the hall. Sakura smiled and hopped up before leaving to join everyone at the dinner table in her new pajamas.

Her father looked amused, "Fairy print all over the pjs? Were they a gift?" Sakura grinned and nodded, "Yes and they are the most comfortable pajamas I have ever worn!"

She settled in for the meal prayer Naruto leading the graces tonight which made them extremely short causing her to snicker at him, "Hungry Naruto?" She was promptly ignored in favor of the food and shook her head simply enjoying the company of her family being together again. 'Someday Weasel-chan…you'll be with us too. I promise!'

She felt a soft hand rest on hers and looked at her mother who smiled gently in sympathy. Her mother always seemed to know when she thought of Itachi and was always there to comfort her. She smiled and fiddled with the necklace she wore it was similar to the one she gave Itachi but instead of rings it was the shape of spades hanging from the chain.

When she first received it from him he said to look into the meaning behind the suits of cards to find his beliefs in her. Her mother explained that the church of clergy was represented by hearts, the nobility by spades, the merchants by diamonds, and the peasants by clubs. "He believes you to be noble. That's quite a statement Sakura-chan."

Kizashi groaned as he saw her fiddling with the necklace again as she glared at him. He smiled, "I feel like I keep losing you to Uchihas, Sakura…in my next life I forbid any Uchiha's from being close to you…at all!" Mebuki and Sakura just rolled their eyes and finished dinner before moving to clear the table. Sakura happily returned upstairs to her room announcing, "I am turning in early good night everyone!"

Sakura went upstairs and sealed all her notes in safe places before placing her gifts in appropriate places. She smiled and hid the book by hiding it in a pair of her pants in her closet. She grinned and went to bed to sleep all her ninja tools restocked from her room supply and sealed properly to prevent tampering with her things.

'I guess we shall see what tomorrow brings with Team 7,' Sakura thought to herself as she drifted off to sleep.

ZIL: Sorry this is a shorter chapter but nothing big happening this time around everyone just wants to sleep for recovery travel is exhausting! J


	20. Gifts for Friends, A New Trainer

**Chapter 20: Gifts for Friends, A New Trainer**

Sakura woke up that morning relaxed from her good sleep she smiled at the pajamas again and was determined to find each of them gifts that they could use well. Sakura entered the kitchen where her mother was making breakfast and asked her parents. "Hey what kind of goods do we offer in the leaf that we might not be able to get in the Rain?"

Kizashi looked up surprised, "Several things, Leaf has wonderful things that can be useful to the people in Rain for example, our shinobi clothing is made more armor like than most places. It's resistant to weather like rain, cold, or heat and can help regulate the body temperature to be comfortable with just a tiny bit of chakra. We also have a good number of weapons made from a material that allows chakra to channel through it easily."

Sakura grinned, "Awesome anything else?" Mebuki chimed, "We can seal jutsu into jewelry that looks unassuming to the naked eye. Even better you can just recharge the jewels with chakra to use them again and again." Both parents watched with smiles as Sakura stood with a grin, "Yay! I'm off to find presents for my pen pals! Later Mom and Dad."

Kizashi groaned, "Mebuki, she left us with the boys…they aren't going to like that she left them behind." Mebuki just laughed pleasantly at her husband's pain, "Dear its not like she's gone forever. She's only run out to grab a few gifts she will be back." Kizashi gave his wife a kiss before a loud thump with accompanying groans were heard. "There goes our peaceful morning." Mebuki just snickered at her love's whining.

Sakura rushed down the road towards the market pulling out her loaded wallet thanks to both her mission pay and her bounty pay. She was excited to see a jeweler that had some nice pieces in the window and went to walk in not noticing she was being watched by an old friend of hers and their two team mates and sensei. She began perusing the cases looking at all the pieces to get an idea on what she should get.

"Can I help you dear?" A man said softly from behind the counter his hair graying on the edges while he mostly had brown hair. She smiled, "I'm looking for simple jewelry pieces two for women and four for men that I can seal a jutsu inside. I want to make the gifts slight custom."

The man smiled and moved towards the back, "Those are hidden in the back so civilian customers can't accidently hurt themselves." Sakura followed the man to a more sophisticated display room where she recognized a person in there with someone she didn't know, "Good Afternoon Hokage-sama! Out for some shopping?"

The elder man turned and smiled, "I am simply browsing today are you shopping?" Sakura nodded, "Yes, I am looking for gifts for some friends." She then followed the vendor to another representative who began canvasing for the right pieces for each person. Sakura received a sapphire jeweled necklace encrusted in gold filled with water jutsu, another simpler pendent in silver with rubies containing fire jutsu for the two ladies. Her male pieces were more masculine two with Silver encrusted jewels, one in gold, and another in gunmetal gray. For Ame she chose silver encrusted emeralds filled with earth jutsu, for Blade she chose silver encrusted diamonds for lightning jutsu, for Banker-san she grabbed gold encrusted amethyst for healing jutsu, and for Weasel-chan she chose gunmetal encrusted light blue topaz for wind jutsu.

She easily paid and had extra money to spare deciding to grab gifts for Naruto and Sasuke at another store. She happily left the store with her purchases in order to head to a weapon shop she saw the boys fawning over once. For Sasuke, she selected a sleek katana that would allow Sasuke to add his chakra to the blade. Not extremely useful now but, in the future it would give him and edge in battle. She looked along the walls and saw a uniquely shaped kunai with 3 prongs hanging in a set of four on the display and checked the price before moving to the front.

"I'd like to purchase the four 3-pronged kunai along with this katana please." Sakura said politely pulling out the exact amount calculated from the listed prices under the items. The shop assistant looked at her snidely, "You can't afford all four of them kid. That price listed is per kunai." Sakura said firmly, "That's not what the sign says, it says the 3-pronged kunai are for 10,000 ryo. It doesn't state per kunai."

"Kid's right, don't try to overcharge her for an item when the price is displayed out in the open…you'll make bad business for me punk." An older stern gentleman said from behind her causing the assistant to stutter, "Yes sir, boss, sir!" He bowed profusely and went to collect the requested items from display as his boss replaced him at the counter. "Brats these days don't know how good they got it."

Sakura looked up at the man and gaped, "You…you were one of the Yondaime's bodyguards like Genma-san right?" The old man smirked, "Got it in one kid…you know those kunai you just bought used to belong to him. Who you getting 'em for? They don't seem your style." Sakura smiled, "I'm getting them as gifts for my teammates. The katana is for Sasuke and the kunai are for my other teammate Naruto."

The shop assistant paled in disgust but said nothing at the stern glance from the manager as he wrapped up her order and said pleasantly, "Good for em to have a good teammate like you. Come back again soon!" Sakura skipped out with her wrapped gifts saying, "I will thank you!" As she skipped away she didn't see the Hokage exit from the back of the store.

"So, will you train her?" The wise man asked the shop keeper. The man nodded, "Yeah, gotta pass the legacy on to one of 'em don't I. Specially since everyone thinks I'm dead and Itachi's gone. Should I tell her the truth…all of it?" The old man paused, "That's for you to decide Shisui. I know you've missed being close to your old friends and I think this will do well for the both of you. She's missed you as I'm sure you know."

"I've missed her too…little fairy-chan and all the mischief we used to get up to with Weasel-chan. I hope someday we can all be together again like we used to." The man said still disguised as it wasn't safe for him to show his face within the village due to Danzo's rats being everywhere.

 **ZIL: Hi all I know this chapter isn't long compared to my other stories but I hope you enjoy this update. I plan on continuing further updates but it takes a bit of time. Next time I will have 5 chapters ready for this story!**


	21. Reuniting with the Dead

BSR: I am so sorry about the flawed appearance of these chapters I am reuploading them to fix them and had no idea they were reformatted. I am so sorry! Please enjoy!

 **Chapter 21: Reuniting with the Dead**

Sakura showed up at the assigned location from the Hokage's message where the man from the shop was standing waiting with a warm grin. She took a moment to shake off the sense of déjà vu that she experienced and remembered happier days. She moved up and looked at the man saying kindly, "Shopkeeper-san, what are you doing here?"

What she didn't realize right away was that under the prosthetics lay a familiar friend who fought off a person she loved very much. He smiled wryly, "I'm here for you actually."

Sakura paused and pointed to herself, "For me? You're my new sensei?" The man nodded, 'You've sure grown up huh Fairy-chan?'

"Yes, I was asked by the Hokage to step in something about your original sensei being unable to guide you." The man motioned towards the training posts. "I want you to show me what you know so I can get an idea where to begin."

Sakura nodded and immediately moved to show her new sensei the ropes she had been shown by Genma, Yamato, and even from her childhood with Shisui and Itachi. She completed her series and faced her sensei to see a small smile on his face again. The smile was very familiar, and she began staring at him strangely almost melancholy.

"Something wrong Haruno-chan?" was all it took for her to shake her head and force herself out of her memories. "No, you just remind me of someone…he the smile was his. Sorry." Sakura stood at attention waiting for further instruction.

The man nodded and ripped a page of notes out of his book to hand to the pinkette. "Here are some conditioning steps I want you to take over the next week. I will be testing you on them when we meet this Friday."

Sakura read over the instructions before she went to ask a question only to notice she was alone in the grounds. She looked around at the feeling of being watched before she sighed and said as she left, "I miss Shisui…geez the resemblance was uncanny." She took off for her home where Genma waited to continue monitoring her meditation.

Genma observed the subtle changes in his charge as her melancholy mood from when she arrived began to disappear and with it the tension in her frame. Sakura completely relaxed and began the focused meditation that would allow her reserves to continue growing. She would never be the power house her little brother Naruto was but, she would be strong enough to hold out if she needed to.

Sakura sat within her mind space Arukas across from her peaceful, "He's like him…"

Arukas shook her head, _**"It is him Sakura. Shisui is alive…how I don't know, but he is."**_

Sakura's eyes snapped open and she stood quickly and bolted out of the backyard running towards the weapons shop. She ran in and looked around the shop before slipping into the back of the shop where the other goods were only to see Hokage-sama and the shopkeeper. She whispered out painfully, "Shisui?"

The Hokage gave a saddened smile and said, "I'll leave you two alone. Tell no one of what you've discovered Haruno-chan…not even Him." Sakura turned her tearful furious eyes on him, "After everything he's done…what he's still doing-" she sighed tired, "You can't even grant him that little grain of peace?"

Shisui placed his disguised hand on her shoulder and said, "I'll explain everything Fairy-chan…I promise." He led her into the back room where he opened a passage. The passage was extensive as she followed him through the many dark tunnels. Her mind racing as she was led through narrow path after narrow corridor. Finally, she began to recognize some of the markings along the walls. "Are we heading under the Uchiha grounds or towards Nekoba?"

Shisui chuckled, "Towards Nekoba but, not quite as far as she is from Konoha. I've been hiding out here for quite some time." He tapped a pattern into the wall that she quickly memorized for future reference. She followed him into a furnished but small and almost bland space.

Shisui sat her on a soft pallet he used as his bed and removed his disguise as he sat down next to her he sighed heavily, "You can't share anything I tell you with Itachi until I give the go ahead." Sakura looked at him coldly, "Give me one good reason just one and I'll consider keeping this from Weasel-chan. You got one chance and it had better be good."

Shisui paused and took a moment to gather his thoughts, "The ones who ordered Itachi to murder the clan…Hokage-sama and I are trying to smoke them out permanently to rid our village of their corruption. They are high level power players…it's risky and we don't want him to suffer even more if we fail."

Sakura just said, "Councilmen Danzo, Homura, and Councilwoman Koharu…so I was right back then." Her eyes focused on the wall and she elaborated, "Itachi came to me the night he was given the order. He told me what I had to do, and I made him two promises one: To protect Sasuke so long as he remains loyal to our Will of Fire. Two: to pass his messages to the Hokage as he needs them to be relayed."

Shisui felt time stop within his world and he chuckled dryly, "Of course, that explains a lot, what kind of information does he send you?" Sakura shrugged, "I don't read those missives unless he instructs me. I do know about an organization called Akatsuki but only in a general sense. Nothing too detailed has be brought to my attention. I think he is trying to keep me safe and avoid having all his eggs in one basket at the same time."

Shisui nodded and said, "Well…I have a feeling that things are going to get explosive soon. For all of us, until then I'm gonna train you whenever we have time while keeping my cover." He looked stern at her, "You, are going to continue being a member of Team Seven but, Hokage-sama will give you separate orders when he needs you to look into something more. Otherwise, try no to antagonize Kakashi too much."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "I think you need to give him that piece of advice. I leave him alone until he pisses me off by being a lazy asshole." She crossed her arms as she dodged the hit Shisui threw towards the back of her head. "You know I'm right"

BRS: Hey everyone here is a good start to the next 5 chapters and I can't wait to hear what you think. How do you think they are smoking out the council? Will they succeed or do you think Shisui may be lost for good next time? Coming Soon!


	22. Pissing Contests, Mission Failures

**Chapter 22: Pissing Contests, Misson Failures, and Lost Tempers**

Four weeks had passed and each including a training session that's harder than the last with Shisui musing over Sakura's draining patience. She had a lot to complain about in regard to her team it seemed and for every issue she needed to work hard as an outlet before she hurt someone, probably Team 7's leader Hatake.

A stream of failed missions so simple it hurt was really grating on her nerves as she wrote up yet another report on a failed mission before she sighed looking at her calendar. "Two days before our vacation to the Spot…just two more days Sakura, you can do this!"

Sakura stood and moved to her closet quickly changing from her freshly showered self into her outfit for the day. She found herself grabbing the gift from Ame and moving to read in her father's study it was one of the few rooms in the house where no one bothered her, and her father could work silently while she read bringing a semblance of peace to her life.

Mebuki was moving about cleaning the kitchen when she went to call out for her daughter until her husband shook his head pointing towards his study. She cast her eyes over to him in surprise, "She's in there again? That's the 8th time this month!" Her exasperation was clear as her normally level-headed child seemed to be less and less patient as the days carried on.

Kizashi motioned to the boys to head outside and sat them down asking, "What's been causing your sister to become so upset lately?" He looked kindly down on Naruto who blushed and stared at his feet in shame. Sasuke sighed, "We keep bickering during missions…we've failed all our easy D-ranks since we got back from Wave because of it."

Mebuki asked calmly, "What are you arguing about?" Naruto glared at Sasuke, "Teme being a show off." Sasuke muttered, "Naruto being a Dobe." Mebuki smacked the boys upside their heads tutting displeased, "Now, I know I taught you both better than to use that kind of language."

The boys looked down saying, "We're sorry." Naruto whined, "It's just we did so awesome in Wave and now we can't complete the easiest jobs without messing up. Sakura keeps getting angry at us and Kakashi-sensei just wants us to compete all the time!"

Mebuki frowned and crossed her arms, "Why are you competing aren't you meant to be taught as a team? How is that bothering Sakura?" Kizashi just sighed, "I don't care what your sensei says…when you're on a mission no more petty fights boys." He looked at the and said firmly, "You can't keep failing easy missions or Sakura is going to lose her patience and you boys don't like it when she's angry do you?"

Sasuke frowned, "No, once was enough and I don't want her mad at me." Sasuke seemed to pause, "Truce, Naruto no more fighting until we get our teamwork down pat." Naruto nodded in agreement and they shook on it before leaving the house together they knew Sakura was really tense now and didn't want to give her a reason to be upset with them.

Mebuki moved to the living and placed soft music on to relax to while the kids were keeping themselves occupied. "I don't like this Kakashi, he doesn't seem to care that he's making things worse for the kids. Should we talk with the Hokage Kizashi?" Her green eyes gazing up at her husband. He took a moment to consider their options. "At this point it isn't necessary…let's see if the boys can manage to keep their truce up long enough for her to calm a bit. If not we'll address it with Hokage-sama after we talk to Genma and Yamato about some alternatives."

Sakura read through all the book by the time dinner was ready and she was amazed at the technological advancements in the region of Ame. She also wondered how Ame sustained itself so readily with it being surrounded by larger nations. With how strict the nation was you would think a larger village would have tried to claim it if they'd known about the enhancements. Anything to have an edge over their opponents is how many villages led their people.

She sat down at the dinner table and smiled as her family settled in she was glad not to hear any shouting or arguing that day. She got to read in peace and all the negative feelings seemed to drain from her. 'No Kakashi, today was a good day.'

*The Following Morning*

Team 7 awaited their team leader not knowing that the Hokage was observing them from his office. He sighed as he realized that his jounin had a penchant for being late even with them. He focused on Sakura who was keeping a close eye on the boys as she practiced her newer katas.

It was almost an hour before the silver haired jounin appeared. "Ohayo, sorry about that there was an" Naruto cut off the older man's excuse, "We don't want to hear more of your lies and excuses!" Kakashi got a disappointed look on his face that was reminiscent of Obito causing Hiruzen to chuckle.

Kakashi pulled out several sheets, "Mission time!" Sakura moved forward grabbing the pile and sorting through them grabbing 3 for herself and returning the other six before heading off. "Sakura, missions are a team exercise." Kakashi was obviously displeased and Sakura turned with an unimpressed gaze. "Not today it's not," she turned to the boys. "If I hear even an inkling of you two messing up missions because of your bickering I will beat the crap out of both of you." She moved on adding, "Don't let Kakashi get you both riled up either!"

Naruto grabbed one of the sheets and shared with Sasuke, "We gotta weed old baba's garden again." Sasuke nodded and left with Naruto to get started. "Let's focus on the mission and we can spar later." Kakashi followed his two students as he sent off a clone to supervise his other genin. He knew the mission failures had been bothering her for a while.

Hiruzen watched as through the day Sakura was able to effortlessly complete her missions and noted to the mission pay station that she gets the full mission pays. Sasuke and Naruto seemed to be doing well during all their missions until the last one where Sakura returned her missions finished and waiting to do a final team exercise hoping that there wouldn't be another mission failure.

It was repairing the roof of an elderly couple's home. Sakura easily climbed to the roof and began setting up a belt system to lift supplies as needed. Completed, the shelf lowered and Sasuke began wordlessly loading it with the wooden beams to rebuild the support along with hammers and nails in a tool kit box. Sakura pulled the shelf up and laid the supplies on the roof carefully detaching the broken pieces and placing them on the shelf to be disposed of.

Kakashi simply stood monitoring the process giving no pointers to make it easier much to Hiruzen's disappointment. It was going well until Sakura finish and asked for the first set of roofing protection layer a rubbery plastic film that had to be nailed down over the wooden layer to protect it from water damage. Naruto attempted to grab the plastic, but the thing was too heavy, and he asked for Kakashi's help to move it but was ignored. He then turned to Sasuke for help who teased him at being unable to move it himself causing the two to begin bickering. Sakura was evidently not happy looking at Kakashi her gaze clearly stating, "This is your fault!"

Sakura then tried to catch their attention, so she could safely lower herself down and help them move the heavy film. As she lowered herself down believing that peace could be restored Naruto in humiliation lashed out and shoved Sasuke into the support beam of the lift causing Sakura to fall and roughly land on her shoulder with an audible crack.

All things stopped immediately as she cried out in pain both boys looking ashamed. Sakura lifted herself painfully from the ground and held her arm carefully in the least painful position possible. Knowing her temper was to blow Hiruzen stopped watching and sighed, "Genma go and make sure Sakura gets her shoulder looked at. Send the boys home and bring Kakashi to me while you're at it."

Genma already disappeared from his office with his body flicker and left to complete his orders. He arrived on scene to see Sakura frustrated and just wanting to go. "Boys go home…I'm taking Sakura to the hospital and Kakashi straight to the Hokage right after. Hokage's orders."

With that he carefully lifted his little sister and took her to the hospital to get her shoulder checked. He confirmed with the nurse that he'd be right back and grabbed Kakashi using shunshin to appear before the Hokage before he was dismissed to return to Sakura.


	23. Family Vacation, The Pleasant Surprise

**Chapter 23: A Family Vacation, the Pleasant Surprise**

Sakura's injury while not permanent was still debilitating her mood darkened as she was no longer able to train with Shisui. As her boys continued to whine and fight in a petty manner she continued to be less tolerant and locked herself in her fathers office daily for most of the time. Mebuki and Kizashi took their vacation time and decided it was time to go to their spot. The family owned a small hot springs resort that was all indoors within the territory of Ame. They knew it would be a chance for their other child to come along if he were free and proposed that Sakura write to him.

Sakura smiled eager and bounced away to her room to write in hopes that he'd come.

 _Dear Weasel-chan,_

 _We are going to spend the next month in the SPOT a whole Month! Please say you'll come see us I know Sasuke has missed you and I have too! Maybe Angel or Blade-san can come with you? Angel said she wanted to meet me in person!_

 _Please say yes! Pretty, pretty please Weasel-chan. Our family isn't the same without you and it would be nice to see you if only for a little while!_

 _Anyway, we are leaving today and will get there in 3 days since we are traveling at civilian pace for Mom and Dad. Mom is peeking in here because she wants you to come. We don't want to disappoint her do we?_

 _Oh! Before I forget did everyone like their jutsu bead gifts?! Did they? I hope so._

 _Eagerly Hopeful,_

 _Fairy-chan_

Sakura sent the letter through the seal with a smile and bounded out of the room with a broad smile. Mebuki snickered behind her hand. Itachi had knowingly or not become Mebuki's secret weapon to keeping her daughter happy. Kizashi simply smiled at his wife's schadenfreude behavior. He liked that his daughter had a friend who could snap her out of her funk effortlessly.

Together Sakura and Kizashi whipped up a good hearty breakfast for everyone to eat before they were heading out to the SPOT. Naruto would be going for the first time as would Genma who was overdue vacation time. The family welcomed the honorary big brother of the kids easily and Naruto was eagerly telling him of some pranks he did to Anbu members causing the older man to snicker.

"Kid, if they got caught by it, they deserve whatever they got. Anbu isn't just there for bragging rights ya know?" Genma snickered he'd heard half of these stories from the victims themselves. They had admitted that the kid had a future in stealth and sabotage if he applied himself when he was older. Some grumped about the pranks but most took it as good humor for what it was. Naruto's pranks never hurt anyone deliberately and those that were hurt were do to an unknown reaction to itching powder or the like. Sasuke just looked on calmly as he glared at he jounin who mussed his hair up making it spike worse then normal. The jounin just smirked at the ruffled younger man.

Sakura felt a channel of chakra through the seal and hopped up to go into her dad's office for privacy. As she settled on the seat she opened the seal to retrieve the letter from Itachi and smiled at the response. Apparently, the whole Akatsuki was due for a vacation and she was going to meet all of her writing pals. Itachi seemed a bit apprehensive about the art duo as he called them but said that Leader had ensured their good behavior.

 _Hello Fairy-chan,_

 _As per my request it looks like the entire organization will be taking time off as the vast majority of the group is wanting to meet you and my little brother. Kisame has told me he hopes my social skills will wow you. Though I suppose that's his way of saying I've improved in the time we've been apart._

 _I am looking forward to seeing you all again. I am worried about the art duo…I wish you to warn your parents that one of them is Sasori of Suna. I don't know for certain if it will matter but, I would rather be safe than sorry. Aside from that I am glad to see you again being away from you all has been a trying experience these past several years. Until then._

 _Weasel-chan_

Sakura came to her parents and said, "Weasel-chan wanted me to warn you that a suna person might be there named Sasori. I don't know why but he felt the need but there ya go." Sakura shrugged not realizing her parents froze unsure of how to breach the conversation with their daughter or if they even should.

Mebuki said calmly, "It might not have been him…if it had we can talk to him ourselves. No need to tell Sakura right now if it's not prevalent to her situation, right?"

Kizashi seemed a bit more reluctant, "We talk to him and if he is the man who helped us get pregnant with her than we tell her the truth and give her a chance to know him for herself. I won't lie to her about this."

Mebuki nodded in agreement as she overlooked her children and Genma as they grabbed their travel packs. Kizashi grabbed the travel meals he and his daughter had made before everyone woke up and gathered before locking the house up as the travel group waited in the street. Naruto was getting a lot of extra special treatment since this was his first time going out of the village for a vacation. Sakura and Sasuke simply smiled as he enjoyed being basked in attention from their parents.

"Is he coming?" Sasuke asked quietly.

Sakura smiled, "He and the others in his group. There's gonna be lots of us at the resort and I can't wait!" After hearing that a large group was coming Kizashi had contacted the resort to place them all in a set of luxury suites near in the same area of the resort. Sakura already booked reservations for the 3 ladies for an entire spa day. She knew her mother would appreciate the surprise and so would Angel. She couldn't wait to meet everyone.

Sasuke grinned, "The arcade is going to be a trip for Naruto not to mention we all can have a blast in the water park."

"I am going to be using the gym and martial arts areas to fine tune some of my techniques and maybe get your brother to teach me some new tricks from out in the world." Sakura said with a sneaky look. Her eyes always seemed to glint when she was planning for a fun trip. They had whole month to enjoy the place. She wondered what the others would want to do while there.

"Hey you two keep up save the scheming for later tonight when we stop for the night at our halfway point." Kizashi said firmly not wanting the group to separate on the way there. Sakura and Sasuke sped up to please him and smiled at Mebuki who was enjoying the open air.

Mebuki smiled down at the kids, "So, sleeping in beds or hammocks this time?"

Sakura gestured towards Naruto, "He's the only one who hasn't had a pick. We should let him try them and decide." Sasuke nodded in agreement though he was hoping for a bed he knew Naruto would pick hammocks and he wouldn't complain.

Naruto looked curious, "They really have an area just full of hammocks?"

Sakura hummed, "They are under cover to protect from storms on all sides but it's still a nice setup if you like to sleep outside and listen to the crickets at night. The roof is clear and glare proofed to let us feel like we are looking at the night sky with nothing between us. They keep it nice and clean for us every time and its gorgeous."

Naruto saw the set up she described as they walked up and looked excited, "Can we do the hammocks? They look so comfy!"

Kizashi laughed and nodded to their stay's receptionist who smiled and guided the excited young family to the nicest of hammock set up. Kizashi saw Itachi who smirked and did a hush signal wanting to see if they would notice him.

Sakura caught side immediately and snuck up to him only to be caught and lifted into and tight hug her gleeful, "Weasel-chan! I've missed you!" Causing his companions to turn and smile at the reunion. Sasuke charged and joined the tight embrace as Mebuki and Kizashi explained it to Naruto before the three of them joined in.

Sakura surrendered to her parents wanting to talk with him first and moved towards the smiling woman, "Hi Angel! Thanks for the pajamas they are awesome! How's the journey treating you?" Angel lifted the adorable younger kunoichi and moved to sit on her hammock with another.

"It's a pleasure for us to get to meet you so soon Fairy-chan. I see now what you meant by the stigma your appearance creates." The man said chuckling at the girl's whine.

"I am forever cursed Ame-sama. It's the worst people take one look at me and are like. 'You're so cute…so that means you are naïve and helpless by default.' It's the most annoying and yet ironically useful thing ever." She looked at Angel, "Is that the same for you too? You're really pretty ya know."

"Call me Konan in person and as for me well it happens sometimes but," she winked conspiratorially at the younger girl, "I get the pleasure of making them regret their words." She gestured to Ame-sama who smirked at the antics of the ladies on his hammock, "This is Ame but in the organization we call him Pain." She moved closer to whisper, "In private you have special permission to call him Nagato though."

Sakura gasped, "I'm Sakura!" She looked to Pain and said, "We're the two of you students of Jiraiya? I heard rumor he had students in Rain but never knew all their names."

Konan and Pain looked pleasantly surprised. Pain nodded in affirmative, "Us and another but, he's been gone a long time sadly. We prefer not to remember those times as it can be painful…it is nice to know that others knew of us."

Sakura zipped her lips, "It's not well known but if you read the tales of a gutsy ninja you guys are mentioned in different names but, the story is still yours and it matched up too well to be coincidence." She pulled her copy from one of her sealed scrolls and handed it to Pain. "Here's my copy if you want to take a look and compare." She then caught sight of a red-haired man who stared from her mother to her and seemed to almost gaze in amazement. She smiled and waved and hopped down from the hammock to go back to the duo of hammocks where Itachi sat with.

"Kisame-senpai!" She was so excited, and the man chuckled in good humor and easily let her hop up on the hammock with him.

He reclined easily and looked around, "So, you kids used to come here once or twice a year huh?"

"Yes, it's a nice break from the norm on the way to the resort we own in Ame territory. It gives those of us who don't travel for missions a break from the norm of bustling town streets and brings a bit of nature in." She shrugged and asked, "Did Itachi tell you anything about the resort or is he set on surprising you all?"

"Surprise was the word of the hour actually. Nice place?" Kisame asked curious.

Sakura nodded with a big smirk, "It's amazing and I know there should be something for everyone here to enjoy. Don't tell Konan or Mom but I reserved a spa day for 3 there so we ladies could go feel girly before the nice dinner my parents planned for everyone." Sakura saw the blade and gasped in awe, "Samehada, she's gorgeous!" She reached and hovered her hand over the blade without actually touching it.

Kisame watched in caution as the kid reached near the sword only to be pleasantly surprised when the girl paused. He was even more surprised that Samehada was behaving well in her presence. The sword didn't even twitch at the child. He gently placed the girl's hand on a safer part of the scales and watched her trace them. Her eyes measuring the sheer mass of the blade itself.

"I knew she had to be a large blade but, she's massive!" Sakura laughed and traced the scales giggling at the sword as it purred causing Kisame to chuckle.

"I think she likes you kid. Samehada's a picky one. Until you no one's touched her with a positive response since I got her. She usually attacks people." Kisame answered honestly. He didn't give away his own skill but the sword was a shamelessly picky creature. He seemed to relax as she patted Samehada and pulled away to look up at him with admiration and respect something he wasn't used to.

"You must be really skilled," Sakura gestured towards Samehada, "wielding a sword like her takes more than just strength and being tall."

That compliment caused a rough laugh to escape him and he looked at his little fangirl with appraisal, "You're pretty strange and pragmatic for a leaf. Anyone ever tell you that?"

Sakura shrugged unabashed, "I've heard worse. I've been compared to some scary people because I think outside the box. Itachi is one, Shisui another, there was one person who even accused me of being like Orochimaru." Her nose wrinkled as she tried to figure where that one came from. "Never really knew where that one came from."

"Time for bed kids anyone under the age of 21 get to a hammock." Kizashi called looking at Sasuke and Sakura he gave Mebuki a look towards the red-haired man and back to her. "Adults get to have some quiet time without your energy."

Mebuki laughed, "We don't know where you get it from." She nodded to her husband and moved towards the red-haired man who made room on his hammock for her to sit. Hidan had yet to return to the hammock so Kizashi after tucking the kids in sat on his to speak with his daughter's idol a bit leaving them to their privacy.

The blonde artist looked curious but just relaxed and said to Itachi from his hammock, "Kids are nice, are all leaf kids like them or are they a bit unique?"

The other young male looked over the resting faces of the three kids, "They are unique among their village. That comes from Sakura's influence I'm sure…Fairy-chan."

"You in love with her or something?" Deidarad couldn't help but ask causing Kizashi and Kisame to pay close attention.

"If I did…it wouldn't go anywhere by the time she'd be old enough I'll be at death's door most likely." Itachi said softly not wanting his friend and brother to become distressed should they overhear.

Deidara looked at him in shock, "The heck you talking about?"

Itachi sighed and leaned back, "I've an incurable illness I received as a final gift from the family I destroyed. In a twisted sense it's my penance."

Itachi's silent admission of his self-hatred and impending passing years into the future left a bit of silence to ponder. He took a deep breathe and chose to join the children stealing the hammock between Sakura and Sasuke to rest on. He moved to rest a hand in Sakura's which gently grasped his own. "You won't die from it Itachi…I promise." Was a soft whisper given by Sakura as she stubbornly held to him. Itachi took a moment to believe that she would do all in her power to save him.

"If you say it…it must be so then hmm?" Itachi said with a soft laugh.

Sakura peeked a single green eye open with a cheeky grin, "Haven't you learned by now not to doubt me?"

Itachi chuckled and brushed his fingers over her eyes, "Sleep Fairy-chan, we have a long journey tomorrow. Sakura snickered and climbed in his hammock never letting go of his hand she giggled at the awing sounds coming from the woman not really caring about being appropriate with her best friend.

"Night Weasel-chan."

Itachi wrapped his arms around her gently his nose buried in her hair, "Night Fairy-chan."


	24. I'm a Father, Welcome First Timers!

**Chapter 24: I am a father then, Welcome First timers!**

Sasori and Mebuki watched the younger Akatsuki member and the smaller kunoichi fall asleep with their chakra levelled out to make sure they weren't overheard before he asked, "That's her…the child the resulted from our evening wasn't it?"

Mebuki nodded with a soft smile, "Yes, and with her our family grew to include Itachi, Sasuke, and most recently our adopted son Naruto. She's our ray of light."

Sasori asked, "If you were to be married why did you need to spend an evening with me? You paid a lot to do so." It had been a questioned that burned at the man who due to modifications didn't look a day over 20.

"My husband has always been infertile. If we wanted a child of our own it made sense. He wanted a child to have one of our features. When we found you…it was a perfect solution you looked like you could have been related to my husband." Mebuki answered honestly. "You should've seen her as a 3-year-old. She was already using chakra stings and making senbon dance through the air. Itachi learned that trick from her and taught her to tree walk, she taught him shunshin." The woman laughed, "You gave us a gift of her beautiful existence. A living masterpiece that art could never capture completely when placed beside her."

Sasori, a man who saw beauty in eternity found himself agreeing. "She is beautiful…I wonder how she will look as she gets older."

Mebuki smiled and gave him a photo album, "When I realized I might be meeting you again I put together these pictures for you." She stood and hugged him whispering softly, "Thank you for gifting us with her she is precious." She then moved to join her husband on Itachi's abandoned hammock to rest for the night.

Sasori ignored the surprised stares as he opened the album filled with images of the child he never dreamed to meet. He got clips of stories next to each image including one of her making things fly on chakra strings causing him to smirk. He watched her on the floor of her father's office covered in ink as she practiced writing her tongue sticking out with an obviously younger Itachi pouting also covered and another person sitting in the background laughing at them. The caption to the image: "Age 3: Sakura's determination to learn everything with Itachi as her pouting victim, Shisui laughing in the background at the madness."

The next image was Sakura trying to sneak past the kitchen where her mother was cooking. "Age 5/ Escape Attempt 5: Sakura is not a typical housewife…she hates cooking!" The picture next was a pouting Mebuki as Sakura hid behind the bookcase her nose scrunched, "Age 5/ First Victory: Sakura refusing to enter the kitchen at all. This little girl was destined for more than being a housewife."

Konan cooed as she had moved next to Sasori to share the memories, "She was so cute and funny."

Sasori chuckled, "She's not a chef apparently."

The next splay of images was a number of her with Itachi and Shisui including them wearing Cat ears and Sakura holding a book full of paw prints. Sasuke started showing up in later pictures until another picture came along.

It was a picture of Itachi with tears in his eyes and Sakura showing a maturity she shouldn't have had wiping them away gently. The caption broke their hearts. "Age 8: What could be the final goodbye. Itachi was just assigned the mission as a scapegoat to kill his clan. Sakura promising to protect his baby brother until they could meet again someday." Another smaller caption: Neither knew this picture had been taken. It was one of the most tragically beautiful memories that we couldn't hide from you.

In the next several pictures there was a sense of loneliness and sadness to her even when smiling with her loved ones. Soon the team 7 pictures came about, and he hummed thoughtfully at the other influences in her life. Shiranui Genma, a man known for his flirtatious ways, the Yamato fellow, and her complete disgust with Kakashi made him snicker.

On the first completely empty page a note was written in both Kizashi and Mebuki's hands:

 _Dear Sasori,_

 _If not for you, we wouldn't have this wonderful gift of life with our daughter that we have. We will always be her parents and love her with all our hearts but, you have every right to know and love her too._

 _It may have never occurred to you with your lifestyle…the idea of having kids at all but, we hope you've enjoyed seeing her grow up through our eyes and will continue to watch her grow as she ventures into the world where we civilians can never follow._

 _May you fill it with memories that you'll come to cherish about our daughter._

 _Thank you Truly,_

 _Mebuki and Kizashi Haruno_

Sasori looked over the couple with a respect in his eyes. It took a lot of strength to be willing to share parenthood in general but, knowing and a

"Sure Konan-san, I can wait." Her cheery voice answered back easily. Konan entered and showered relatively quickly. She moved and began to dry her hair in the mirror sitting wrapped in a towel like Sakura who was brushing her long hair out. Sakura had a number of clips or ties available and seemed to be contemplating how she should style her hair.

Sakura was still not sure she wanted her hair up but there wasn't an obvious style she could think of. Konan cheekily swiped the younger girl's brush away and began smoothing her hair moving it into a couple styles that would work for the younger girl. Sakura went from surprised to humming happily. Her mother wasn't one for hair play so it was a nice change. Konan carefully twisted the younger girl's long hair into a simple updo that looked elegant but easy for day to day wear.

Sakura looked in awe of herself and moved to hug Konan almost reverently, "Pain-san wouldn't take it too personally if I kept you, right Konan-san?"

Konan chuckled, "I don't know about that but I'm sure he'd be amused if you tried."

Sakura being cheeky looked up with sparkling eyes, "Who says I'd just be trying?"

Konan laughed loudly and moved to finish her own hair before entering the change station next to the girl's, "It would be fun to watch you tell him that."

Sakura giggled, "Never know I might just do it." She quickly changed into an easy outfit for travel in. Her outfit consisted of her usual bindings beneath a dark red bodysuit. Over top just barely on her hips a pair of dark grey pants held in place by a gold belt. Her face was gently framed by her bangs and her hair was twisted up with two braids wrapped around her head. She was very elegant with a touch of athleticism to her look.

Soon the two ladies returned to see Pain also freshly showered sitting with Itachi and Kisame at the table. Sakura looked at her boys and rolled her eyes going over to wake them. Naruto and Sasuke both rolled out their hammocks and looked groggy until they smelled the food.

Naruto excited leapt between their parents who were slowly waking up with the coffee, "Wow, it's Sakura's mega breakfast wohoo!"

Sakura blinked in surprise as the two piled food on their plates. Her face filled with disbelief as they ate like starved men. She looked around the table as the other's showed pleasant surprise before the others began to eat similarly. Sakura next to Itachi and Pain looking at the group in amusement, "Well enjoy, I don't do this very much but breakfast is about the only meal I can pull off in a kitchen.

After the meal was appreciated by everyone Mebuki and the boys did the clean up until the staff of the hotel took over. Sakura wasn't allowed to help because she cooked per her mother's orders. She pouted as her father held her captive much to the amusement of Itachi who 'helped' in her capture by laying on her legs with a cat like sense of satisfaction. Sakura just stuck her tongue out at him as he smirked and grabbed it with his fingers. Sakura looked playful then and 'escaping' from her father she began to give Itachi kitty kisses licking his cheeks causing him to laugh freely in a way the Akatsuki members had never heard him do before.

Kizashi in amused resignation lifted his daughter and said, "Enough kitty kisses for him Sakura." Sakura looked up in disappointment as she was being held captive again. Soon the group hit the road and continued on the road even as they entered the eternally wet Ame lands. Sakura didn't bother opening an umbrella as she enjoyed walking in the pouring rain. She continued completely unapologetic as she walked ahead of the group knowing this location like the back of her hand.

Sasuke simply walked next to his brother clinging to his hand and basking in his presence. Neither of them were the talkative sort but they had a silent understanding. Itachi simply enjoyed the slow pace as they weren't in a rush and would arrive to the resort before the end of today.

Naruto walked between Kisame and Kakuzu astonished that there were people who looked unique like he did. He had whiskers, Kisame had gills, and Kakuzu had stitches, they were all unique in their own ways and he wanted to ask but, he didn't want to offend either of them. Kakuzu ignored the boy's stares used to such things but Kisame noted the kid kept tracing his own marks before looking at them. He figured he'd let the kid have time to work up the guts to ask his questions and take them as simple curiosity. It was a luxury he didn't afford anyone really but, the kid was just being a kid.

"How did you get your markings? I was born with mine." Naruto's question was straightforward but overall innocent.

"Naruto! You don't ask questions like that?" Mebuki said scandalized as Sakura paused ahead. She wanted to see how the two men would handle his question. Kisame didn't appear surprised but Kakuzu seemed a bit stunned.

"Well kid, I didn't always have blue skin and gills marks. I once looked like a normal person but as a kid a huge duty was placed on my clan and I was the one chosen to take on the risk. It was an experiment to see how a human could bond with a demon that wasn't one of the tailed beasts you see. Now I look like this." Kisame answered honestly.

"I have a demon but mine has 9 tails. He's a grumpy and angry fox who always wants to hurt people…but, I don't want to hurt people if I don't have to. I guess that's why he's with me. If I keep him locked inside he can't hurt anybody outside of me." Naruto said honest but heavy. He wasn't really supposed to talk about it but, saying that made him feel better.

The group paused, 'This boy was the container for the 9 tails. This sweet innocent little boy!' Konan felt her heartbreak for the boy and felt guilty. None of the Akatsuki imagined one of their targets would be an innocent child. The all imagined they would have been older and harder or angry like Yagura, Han, or Roushi. It makes the weight of their goals heavier knowing they may be hunting children in the future. Sakura held open the resort door smiling at Naruto who she felt was maturing showing a bit of faith in the people around him by being so open about it.


	25. Settling In, Private Meeting of Akatsuki

**Chapter 25: Day of Settling, Akatsuki Meets Privately**

The entire group was set up into their suites and the Akatsuki had a meeting to complete before the true vacation could begin. Sakura smiled as she settled into her private paradise for the vacation. Her room had it's own private in and outdoor heated pool that she could enjoy. She changed into her swim suit and allowed herself to sink into the water doing twirls and tricks under the water. She always loved to swim like the mermaids even if she didn't have a tail. Her parents always made a point for her to have her space to swim.

Sakura dived under the divider wall and swam to the edge of her little pool it was a peaceful experience she could barely hear the murmurs of peoples voices when she sat carefully under water in a meditative. She began to relax her body and allow herself to remain at the bottom peacefully until she felt a small tap on her head. Her eyes opening to meet the eyes of her friend Itachi as he remained careful under water he looked curious and she smiled and began to swim to the top with him.

Her mother had her arms crossed as she looked at her once she surfaced. "Sakura, I know you haven't been able to swim for a while but, next time please tell someone."

Sakura pointed to the giant whiteboard on the wall entering the room. In big blue letters, "I'm going for a swim. Be back soon!" Her mother blinked in surprise before looking a bit sheepish making Itachi chuckle as he leaned on the side of the pool with Sakura.

"Now that she's wet, she's not going to want to get out." Naruto whined. Sakura looked at him curious.

"What did you want to do? If it's something interesting I might be convinced to leave my oasis." Her eyes twinkling as she teased her adoptive brother.

"He wanted to check out the arcade/casino area as genin we're legally allowed to play all the games and he wanted to try a few." Sasuke said neutral.

Sakura laughed and pulled herself out and carefully dried her hair to not mess up the style Konan did that morning. "Sure I'll get dressed again. Dad prepare to lose blackjack." She grabbed her clothes and ran into the bathroom to change quickly exiting to see Itachi already changed waiting for her with her family. She nudged him, "Has your game gotten any better Itachi?"

Itachi smirked, "We'll have to see won't we?"

Sakura smirked right back, "I guess we will."

As the duo began exiting the room Kizashi whined, "I still can't believe my daughter plays better than I do!"

Naruto made Mebuki laugh with his next comment, "So, if we want to be better players ask Sakura for help and not Dad, right?"

Sasuke smirked, "Right, she's been able to beat him in any game since almost forever. Dad hasn't found a game he beats her in, yet."

A cloud of gloom hovered over Kizashi's head as he sighed while his wife laughed at his misfortune. He stood shaking his head and with his wife in arm they followed the kids to the casino area. While Itachi and Sakura set up at a blackjack table their ids on the table and their starting chips they purchased at the counter the game began the rest of the Akatsuki gathered still in the common room for their suites.

Sasori sighed, "We need to change our approach. Surely there is another way to gain the power we need naturally without the tailed beasts, yes?"

Pain shrugged, "None I know of. I was told the beasts were the key."

Konan thought carefully before turning to Kakuzu who also looked pensive, "Kakuzu, in your time have you heard any rumors or whispers of something with equal power to the tailed beasts that we may seek to pull this off."

Hidan pouted, "Why we looking to change plans all a sudden? I say we still hunt the crazy shits."

Konan looked pained, "We were wrong Hidan…these jinchurikki, not all of them are hardened adults or soldiers. They're just young kids only just learning to be ninja. We don't kill children Hidan."

Kisame was troubled all he could see was the innocence on the boy's face as he told them about the fox. 'Kids should never be sacrificed the way I was to these creatures. Is there a reason he was picked? Is it something about the power being intense and only a kid's ability to adapt allows them to survive? Why are kids made jinchurikki?'

Pain took a deep breathe and promised, "I will look with Kakuzu for any other solutions. We are fighting for a world without war, prejudice, a place where children don't have to suffer the way we have any longer. We will find a way to make it so without killing an innocent."

The group broke apart and Kisame went to go find his partner who was in a laughable position. He had lost a great number of chips to the blackjack dealer while his fangirl seemed to have won a huge load of them. Sakura waved hello and decided to cash out, "I think I'm ready to cash out and get a drink but it's been fun."

The dealer in good humor called their escort to take them to the cash out counter where Sakura collected her winnings. She started with about $200 and ended her night of gaming with $2000. Kisame looked curious and Sakura said simply, "Split bets and double risk bets."

Kisame chuckles at the dark look his partner was giving her and she smiled, "Itachi, don't be a sore loser. I can only guide you so far and it wasn't like I could make you play my way." Kisame grabbed a table near the bar and waved at Sakura's parents who grinned at their daughter. She put some of her winnings down, "First rounds on me. Hello, can I have a green tea shot."

The waiter took a glance at her ninja id and wrote her order easily as Itachi ordered water and Kisame ordered sake. Mebuki came to the table and said firmly, "You can only drink until you start slurring Sakura I don't want you getting sick our first night here."

Sakura smiled, "I'll be good and Itachi will make sure of it."

Mebuki shook her head in entertainment at the young man who nodded in agreement. Itachi was wrapped around her daughter's finger.

who nodded in agreement. Itachi was wrapped around her daughter's finger. Kisame and Itachi smirked at the young pinkette with them as her mother walked away. Sakura looked almost mischievous, "So, how long before she goes to sleep and our party really begins Weasel-chan?"

"I'd give it 2 hours then we can sneak to the party area leaving clones in your room in case they check in on you." Itachi said making Kisame laugh at the clever way of getting around her parents' wishes.

"What kinda party is this?" Kisame asked curious about the ideas of the younger nin before him.

Sakura smirked, "Sexy, Naughty, Dirty parties held by the employees only some of us get to go because we keep the secret and only invite people who can keep it quiet." She turned to Itachi almost predatory, "I'm officially getting you to do body shots with me! You can't pull the you're not considered an adult card anymore."

Itachi blushed as Kisame asked, "Body shots...just how much fun have you been having without me around?" Kisame was a bit blind-sided by this more adventurous part of his partner who was normally so reserved.

Sakura winked at Kisame, "If you can keep it secret you can join us. We don't want everyone getting caught up in it or Mom and Dad will catch on and that's no fun!"

Itachi muttered, "If they haven't figured it out already it will take more than a few people knowing to bring them on."

Sakura glared at her PIC, "Do not jinx us Itachi. If they spoil our fun cause you jinxed us you owe me."

Itachi snickered, "I already owe you more than I can repay."

Kisame watched as she pouted with a grin. He'd never known his partner could act so childish around someone. Sakura turned to Kisame, "Tell him Senpai, friends don't owe friends anything for doing the right thing." 

Kisame gave his partner a disappointed glance,"You know our little Kouhai is right Itachi. Real friends don't hold doing the right thing over each other's head.

Itachi looked at him a muttered one word, "Traitor."

BSR: Hi all I hope you enjoyed these installments I'm sorry updating took so long but I will upload everything on Monday if I can while on my lunch at work from my phone!


End file.
